Eragons Second Chance
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are sent back to the moment Arya tries to send Saphira's egg to Brom. They will set out on a journey together that will bring them closer then ever before with the help of a meddlesome dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**I was not happy with the story so I have started over. I have change the first chapter and double checked so spelling. I hope it will be better.**

Eragon and Saphira were flying as fast as they could. They needed to get to Arya before she suffered to much. They had been flying ever since the Grey Folk sent them back to the time Arya was captured by Durza. Eragon knew that he tortured her for a couple hours before he took her to Gil'ead. He already had a plan. Saphira would drop him off short of their destination and Eragon would sneak up and shot Durza in the heart. Once he was dead he would hopefully convince the Urgals to leave. Arya was the first to save.

They had a chance to save all those that had been lost and also retrieve the emerald egg so the could present it to Arya. They were told it would hatch for her. Eragon and Saphira were to then start training her to be a Dragon Rider. The problem was going to be Arya. She did not have any idea Eragon and her were very close friends that fell in love with the other. Eragon was not sure how to get her to travel with him. He knew he would have to tell her he was from two years in the future. They finally arrived where Saphira would drop him off.

ExA

Arya was tied so that she was standing up. Durza had tied her between two trees by her wrist. He then cut her top off before he started wiping her. As many times has he wiped her on her back or chest she refused to tell him where she sent the egg. She also refused to cry out in pain. She did not know how long she stood there being tortured before she felt a presents reach out to her mind. It was not trying to break threw her shields but was caressing it asking her to let in who ever it was reaching out for her. They were also trying to send her some energy. She lowered her barriers just enough to see who was trying to contact her. "Arya, hold on just a few more minute. I am almost there.' she heard in the ancient language. She did not know who it was but she would hold on long enough.

ExA

Using the spells he learned Eragon bent the light around him and covered his smell and noise. Slowly creeping up to where Durza and the Urgals had Arya. It took about 30 minutes to arrive. What he saw made him see red. He could not believe Arya was tied between two trees half naked being tortured. Eragon slowly pulled back and arrow and aimed at Durza's back. Eragon had been lucky enough to be behind the Shade with the Urgals off to the side.

When he was aimed at the spot that would allow the arrow to pierce the hart he released to arrow and watched it hit its mark. As soon has the arrow struck Eragon dropped his bow and rushed in to the clearing. He placed himself between Arya and the Urgals.

Arya heard the arrow hit and Durza cry out has he died. She did not see who fired the arrow or where from but she felt relieved all the same. It wasn't a few seconds later she saw the back of someone off to her left. He had a sword in hand and was facing the Urgals.

Eragon lifted his chin in a sighed of respect then called out. "Do any of you speak basic?"

A large Urgal step forward. "I do elf."

"I have freed you and all you race that has been enslave by the Shade. I do not want to have to kill you also, so I ask that you leave and return to your homes." Eragon was not sure what would happen next.

"Big words elf."

"That may be so but I will defend the elf behind me with my life if need be but I promise none of you will live to further harm her."

Arya did not know the elf that saved her that she could tell. She needed out of these binds so that she can make sure the egg made it to Brom.

"Elf we will leave you to the female elf and return home. You have done a great service freeing us from the Shade. Your deed will be song for all of time or till the last Urgal has fallen. What is your name?" "I have been known by several names but too the Urgals I've known I have been known as Firesword."

With that Eragon said "Brisingr" and his sword lit up in blue flame.  
"What is your name?"

"Tarok"

"Tarok if you see Nar Garzhvok of the Bolvek tribe. Let him know when I get time I would like to meet with him and deuces peace between the Urgralgra and the other races."

"I will Firesword" and with that all the Urgals left.

With that Eragon sighed with relief. He turned to Arya and wanted to hurt someone but he needed to concentrate on healing her.

"Arya Drottingu I am sorry I could not get hear sooner."

Arya was to tired to answers. She was barely able to stand as it was. Behind Arya, Saphira came out in to the open. Eragon could tell she was furious at what happen but he did not have time for her to go out and hunt down the Urgals. That and he needed them alive.

'Saphira I know you are angry but we need to take care of Arya first. Durza is dead. Eragon walked over and got a blanket and a water skin from Saphira's saddle. He laid the blanket down behind Arya and walked around to the front of her keeping his eyes looking up to her face.

"Arya with your permission I am going to hold you up so I can cut the ropes and free you."

Arya just nodded. Eragon wrapped one arm around her trying to avoid any injuries. Once he had her secured he cut one rope then another. He lowered her to the blanket. Arya felt the relief in her arms and wrist.

Eragon knelt beside her still looking into her eyes. "Arya I have some water I am going to pore over your wounds and clean them so I can then heal you. I'm sorry but I will need to look in order to make sure I get everything."

Arya just nodded. Eragon then started cleaning her wounds then healed them. Once he was done with her front he helped her turn over and healed her back.

"Thank you."

"I was glad I could get here before he could do more. I'm sorry about the deaths of Glenwing and Faolin. I wish I could have save them as well but it was impossible."

Arya felt the pain of the lose of her friends but she could see the regret in his eyes that he could not help them also.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

"I will tell you. It is a long story so I ask that you wait till you have eaten and rested. I will go and find you some food. Saphira here will watch over you till I get back."

At this Arya turned around and notice the dragon behind her. 'I must be more tired then I thought if I did not notice a dragon.'

"You are a rider?"

"Yes, one that only you know about. I promise I will tell you everything you need to know" he replied in the ancient language.

Arya knew he would tell her but it would have to wait. "Very well but I will hold you to your promise." With that Eragon left to find food for Arya and him.

Saphira moved around so Arya could see her better. "Greetings Arya."  
"Greetings Saphira. I am honored to meet you."

"Get some sleep Little Elf, I will watch over you." With that Arya scrummed to her exhaust. Saphira laid beside her and covered her with a wing till Eragon returned.

Arya woke up later smelling something cooking. She notice she was covered with a blanket and there was shirt laying beside her. When she looked around she found the rider with his back to her cooking over a fire. Arya got up and put the large shirt on. Once she was covered she sat across the fire from the rider. She did not see his dragon.

Eragon notice her looking around. "She went off hunting. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes I am thank you."

Eragon nodded and said "The stew is about done. Once we eat I will tell you about myself and Saphira. I ask that you listen with an open mind because what I am going to tell you, you will have a hard time believing."

Eragon looked over at Arya. He knew how to reader her some. She had always been good at hiding her emotions and thoughts. She had her blank face that she used to hid her thoughts so he had no idea what she might be thinking.

"What you tell me that you don't think I will believe."

"You would be surprised. Here eat then we will talk."

He handed her a bowl of stew. They both sat and quietly ate. Once they were done Eragon took the bowls to a stream and washed them. He sat back by the fire. Taking a deep breath Eragon started his tail.

"Saphira and I are from two years in the future." Eragon looked at her and saw the disbelief in her eyes. "I know you don't believe me and probable think I'm off in the head but I assure you it is the truth."

Arya wanted to believe him because he had saved her and treated her with respect while healing her. "You can see why I might have a problem believing you."

"You would not be the Arya I have come to know if you took my word with out some sort of proof."

"You say you know me but I do not remember you. Also how is it that no one but myself even knows about you?"

"The reason I told you that it was impossible for me to save your two companions. The reason why is Saphira came from the egg you carried. We appeared the moment you tried to send the egg to Brom. Brom who helped you forge the agreement between the Varden and the Elves on the egg you carried."

Arya was surprised he knew where she sent the egg. "Lets say for now I will give you the benefit of the dough. I will hear your story and past judgment afterwards."

Eragon then started by telling her his life in Carverhall as a child. He went on to tell her how he was out hunting when Saphira's egg appeared. Told her how he had tried to sell it which lead to the Ra'zac discovering where it was and his Uncles death because of that. He went over his travels with Brom. Seeing her in his dreams and Brom's death. Told her of his capture and her rescue. He let her know what he knew of her imprisonment, torture and near rape. He told her about their escape to Farthen Dur. His worry for her because she had not woken up even though he had healed her. He told her about him reaching out to her mind and her telling him how to find the Varden. He went over his stay with the Varden the battle of Farthen Dur. Her saving his life when he was about to be killed by Durza. His crippling injury. About this time Saphira arrived back and helped him with his story. Including the test he had to perform and the duel between the two.

They took a break after that and ate dinner since it was getting late. "Eragon I would like to thank you for saving me from having to go threw that at Gil'ead."

"I would never let you go threw that again. Arya you became my closes friend over the last year before I came back. Before that you were one of the few elves that excepted me as Saphira's rider."

Arya did not know what to say to that. She was sure he was leaving some things out. She decided to wait to ask some of the questions she had. After they ate Eragon with some help from Saphira continued the tale.

Eragon wet over the trip to Ellesmera his stay there and some of the training. Told her about the Blood Oath Celebration and his change. He told her she returned to the Varden the next day and that they would not run into each other for another few months. They went over what happen during the battle of the Burning Plains, the Red Rider, Eragons short disappearance. Eragon hearing he was the son of Morzan. Reuniting with Ronan and Katrina's rescue. Eragon could tell she was not happy when he told of his staying behind. Though Saphira did jump in with her and Nasuada were not happy before he left. Saphira went on to tell Arya upon her learning of this took off for the Empire to find Eragon. Eragon shop Saphira a dirty look for that. They talked about the battle of Feinster and Arya becoming a Shadeslayer. They talked about the battle of Belatona, the Dauthdaert, Eragons injury. They talked about Eragons training on the way to Dras-Leona. The siege of the city. Eragon told her how they entered the city, their captor, escape and seizing of the city. Eragon told her about Nasuada and Eragon, Saphira and Arya's attempt to rescue her. Saphira reminded Eragon of what he was doing when Nasuada was captured. Eragon talked about him, Glaedr and Saphira's trip to Vroengard. How after finding the Vault of Souls and discovering of his true name how a member of the Grey Folk appeared and sent him and Saphira back.

When Eragon was done he picked up a stick and poked the fire waiting on Arya to say something. Arya sat there thinking about what she heard. She was sure Eragon left a lot out. She didn't know what all to ask but she had one question she wanted an answers to first.

"What do you have planned?"

 **So the redo of the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy the story better. I will stick with some things but will change others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter in the rewrite. I hope to be caught back up in a couple weeks.**

It had been 3 weeks since He and Saphira came back in time and saved Arya. After they told thier story she wanted to head to Ellesmera and consult with Oromis and Glaedr. Eragon had told her he had a second mission to complete. When she found out what it was she was furious, telling him he was reckless and it would cause them to lose the only hope they had to rid them selves of Galbatorix. Eragon had lost his temper at that and told her off. It was the first time he had ever done some thing like that befor and it surprised Saphira. She never thought he would speak to Arya that way. He finally told her he was going and if she wanted to head back to Ellesmera then he would go to Uru'baen on his own. Eragon laughed when she refussed to go with him in a hope he would not go with out her.

Now three weeks later Eragon was watching Uru'baen for Galbatorix to leave. They were camped a coupe miles from the city in some trees on a small rise. Eragon was about to turn in for the night when he saw a large black dragon leave the city with it's rider on his back. Eragon watched as they headed south east.

'Saphira, Shruikan just flrew off with Galbatorix on his back. Looks like they might be heading for Belatona or even Feinster.'

'OK, Little one we are coming. We best not wait.'

Arya and Saphira came to the spot Eragon and Arya took turns watching the city. Arya stood next to Eragon and watch Shruikan vanish to the south east.

"We should wait a couple hours till it is darker."

"I was planning on waiting till around mid night. Hopefully most of the city will be asleep and the guards relaxed a little."

"Do you think the guards ever relax down there?"

"He has been largely unopposed for a 100 years. With their king gone the guards will relax beleaving no one would try anything."

"Are you sure the information is accurate?"

"I have no reason to believe other wise. Why send me back 2 years in the past to fix things in the first place if they were only going to give me false information."

Arya could not argue with that. She still did not like what they were about to do but understood the importance of the mission. If they could retrieve a second egg it would give them a better advantage in the war. What Arya did not know because Eragon never told her was that she was to become the next rider. He was still mad at her for doughting his commitment and sanity. Eragon knew better then her what was at stake. He lost his family and the woman he loved.

E/A

Just after midnight Saphira dropped the pair off near the city but out of site of the guards on the wall. They both had dark cloaks on and moved threw the shadows till they reached an entrance to the sewer system. It was well hidden but Eragon had been informed by the Grey Folk that sent him back where to find it and what wards it had on the entrance.

It took Eragon 30 min to get the wards down so they could enter the sewer system. Arya watched his back to make sure no one snuck up on him while he worked. Once they were in Eragon lead the way threw the sewers. He was given a detailed discription on the way they needed to go. It took the pair an hour to reach their destination. Once they got to the spot they needed to be Eragon used his sword to cut a hole in the top of the tunnel they were in. Arya kept watch.

When Eragon was done Arya helped him lower the section he cut threw. Arya went up first followed by Eragon. When Eragon climed in to the room they cut in to he found a stuned elf just looking at the Emerald dragon egg sitting on a pedistal. Eragon gave a small chuckle before walking past her and checking for spells to alert the guards if the egg was touched.

Arya came out of her shock and held the bag open for Eragon to place the egg in. Once that was done they spent the next hour looking threw the room. They grabbed as many scrolls and books as they could. They were getting ready to leave when Eragon checked a chest and discover a dozen Eldunari. He grabbed the chest and followed Arya down the hole in the floor. The chest slowed them down but they made it to the opening well before sunrise. Saphira met them there and as soon as they were all on and everything secured she took off heading north east.

E/A

They traveled threw the day and end to the night before Saphira landed. When they finally landed they where in the Spine just west of Teirm. Saphira needed to eat and rest and Eragon needed for Arya to handle the egg so that it would hopefully hatch soon.

They set a camp up and some wards to protect them and give them warning of any dangers. Eragon took some of the supplies they had and cooked a meal for them.

While waiting for dinner Arya asked. "Eragon where are we?"

"We are in the Spine just west of Teirm. We will rest here the rest of the night and threw the day. Then we will head north till we are due east of Doru Areaba."

"Are we heading to Vroengarg?"

"Yes we are heading to the Vault of Souls to drop theses Eldunari off and I was told to return there once I had recued you and the egg."

"What else do you have planned?"

"We will go to Carvahall before heading for Ellesmera to collect Brom. That's assuming nothing else comes up that has us change our plans."

"What of the egg?"

"Well I am hoping it will hatch any day now."

Arya was surprised by that answer. "You believe the egg will hatch for me. Why?"

"I know it will. I just don't know when."

"What do you mean you know and when were you planning on telling me?"

"I have known since I came back. I would have told you sooner if you had not insulted me when I told you of the mission to retrieve the egg." Eragon replied with a little heat in his words.

Arya decide not to reply. It would do no good to continue the argument, especially since it was a success. She could admit to herself she was wrong and should have trusted him more.

E/A

It had been a couple hours since Saphira had returned and Eragon had gone to bed. Arya was up holding the egg and talking with it like she used to do with Saphira's. She paused her talking when she heard a noice coming from the egg. Setting it down on the ground between her and the fire Arya watched it. A few minutes lter the first crack showed.

Saphira sencing the egg was hatching woke up and watched the first crack appear. She moved her head till she was close to the egg and then started humming.

It took another hour for the hatchling to break free of the egg. Arya and Saphira watched it take it's first step. The young dragon looked around first seeing the Saphira then Arya. Looking around more he found Eragon asleep by the fire. Finally he turned back to Arya and started approching the elf.

Eragon woke up to some noice near the fire and Saphira's humming. When he opened his eyes he saw Arya start to reach out her right hand out to an emerald hatchling. As he sat up the hatchling touched the palm of Arya's hand with it's snout. Eragon felt the pulse of magic as Arya passed out.

Eragon got up and kneeled next to the hatchling as Saphira leaned her head farther down. The hatchling looked between the dragon and rider before going back to his rider, nudging Arya as if to try to wake her.

"She will come around in a minute. While we wait I will get you something to eat."

"We are not alone this time Little One."

"No we have Arya as a rider and her dragon to help us this time."

Eragon left the camp to find some food for the hatchling. Later he would show Arya what she needed to do to feed the young dragon till t was old enough to hunt on it's own.

E/A

When Eragon returned Arya was awake and holding her dragon. Eragon handed her the meat which caused Arya t have a look of discuss on her face. She feed her dragon while Eragon explained a few things.

They went back to sleep after the hatchling ate to wake up just before dark. Eragon started getting ready to go while Arya fixed them something to eat.

An hour after it got dark Saphira tool flight with the two elves and the hatchling riding on her back. Eragon started Arya's training while they flew.

E/A

It took another couple days and nights to reach Vroengarg. Eragon placed the same protection that Glaedr place on them the first time he made this trip. Saphira flew close to the ground looking for any signs of danger. When they reached the clearing where the entrance to the Vault of Souls was they got a surprise.

Set up against the cliff face was a small house made of stone and wood. Beside it was a large cave. Eragon and Saphira were in complete shock. Arya could tell something was off from Eragon.

"Eragon what is it?"

"The house and cave were not here before."

 **So the egg has been recovered and hatched. Arya does not seem to trust Eragon full as of yet which is making it harder for them to develop the friendship they need in order to work together like they did before Eragon came back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new third chapter. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Saphira landed out side the small house. They all looked around to see if there was anyone around. Eragon jumped off Saphira with his sword drawn. He turned to Saphira and with a look let her know he wanted her to wait here.

He turned to Arya "Stay here. I am going to search the house and cave."

He saw that Arya didn't like it and wanted to come with him to search. He thought back to what she used to say 'I am not some weak human female.'

"Arya I know you want to go but your Dragon needs you right now. He is to small to take care of him self."

"Very well but be careful, your death would be a great lose."

"I have a chance to redo everything so that hopefully we do not lose the people we lost last time and have a better chance of winning. I have not survived 2 years of war to get killed here were we are suppose to be safe."

He turned around and headed for the cave first. He figured it would be better to see if it was as open as it looked from the outside. When he approched the entrance he could tell it was an open and spacious cave. Walking a little farther in he could make out some doors along the side of the cave. He could also just make out a tunnel that looked like it was used to connect the cave and house.

Not seeing anything or anyone in the cave he backed out and headed for the house. When he approached it he looked in the large bay window in the front. Looking in it looked like it was a living room. He did not see anyone from the window. He approached the door and checked to see if it would open. When he went to open it he found it unlocked.

Eragon cautiously entered the house. He reached out with his mind and could not sense any one in the house. When he walked in he seen a sitting room to the left with a couch and a couple chairs. There also was a large fireplace in the corner. To the front was a stair case leading to a second floor. There was a door leading to a hallway by the look of it. To the right was a table and chairs. There also looked like a kitchen area.

Eragon walked towards the table when he notice a scroll on the table. Eragon picked up when he seen his name written on the outside. He opened and started to read. Once he read it he relaxed. He headed back outside and called Arya.

"Arya, you can come in. Saphira if you head in the cave I will come unsaddle you in a few minutes."

He walked back and sat in one of the kitchen table chairs. Arya walked in with her dragon behind her. He handed her the scroll for her to read.

Rider Eragon,

This house is for you and the other riders. We would recommend all of you move back to Vroengarg. Galbatorix would never look there, believing that the island is poisoned. Be assured that the poison on the island has been cleansed.

The house has 4 bedrooms to house the 4 free riders. There is a large library on the first floor in the back of the house. There is also a scrying room next to the library.

In the tunnel leading from the house to the cave are some store rooms, including one for food. When It gets low it will be filled again. In one of the storage rooms are some gems and gold nugget you can use to trade for things on the mainland.

We put our faith in you and the other riders. Bring peace to the land once more and help the dragons thrive again.

Arial

"So is Arial the one involved in you being sent back?"

"She was one of them. What do you think. If the island is clean and safe. Should we stay here while you train or return to Ellesmera?"

"I believe if we have the resource of the library and the Eldunari it might be in our best interest. Though it might not hurt to contact Oromis and get his opinion."

"I can get Brom and bring him back here to help you with your training while I travel to inside Du Weidenvarden so that I can scry him."

"Would it not be better if I or Brom contacted him?"

"If I go for Brom I could be back in little over a day, if I go to Du Weidenvarden I will be gone a lot longer and if I have to pick up Brom and take him also that will only extend the trip. I would prefer that you and the hatchling stay here. For now it is the safest place for you since no one knows of you yet."

Arya thought about what he was saying. She thought it might be better for them to travel together but she understood why he wanted he to stay. The less individuals that seen the hatchling the better. If she arrived at Ellesmera with a dragon word would spread fast. They would also be obligated to inform the Varden.

"I will wait here for you to return with Brom. Will you enter the Vault of Souls and retrieve any Eldunari?"

"It might be a good idea. They can help protect you and the hatching and also help with your instruction. I might take a few with me to speed up my travels."

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, Saphira needs to rest and hunt. After we get set up here I will go to the vault and retrieve the Eldunari."

E/A

Eragon, Arya and the dragons walked down the tunnel to where the Eldunari were. Arya was surprised the tunnel was so long. When they got to the archway that was the entrance to the caver the Eldunari and eggs are kept Eragon stopped and said a few words in the Ancient Language.

Arya looked at him strangely. "If I had not deactivated part of the protection we would make us forget about all of this when we left. Before we leave to return to the mainland of Alagesia I will put the protection back and we will all have to come down here so we forget till Galbatorix is dead."

They both entered the cavern and Arya looked around in wonder. Remembering what Eragon said about Cuaroc and the other Eldunari searching her mind she lowered her shields.

Cuaroc stood and walked towards the 2 riders and dragons. Arya, Eragon and Saphira felt the pressure of all those powerfull minds searching their minds. When the preasure ended they heard a single voice speak out.

"I am Umaroth." said a deep voice.

A surprised Arya called out "Vereal's dragon."

"Yes, I was Vereal's dragon till he passed in to the void. Rider Eragon, I see this is not your first trip to the vault."

"No, I came here shortly before being sent back. The Grey Folk saw that we were going to lose and sent be back so that I could better the odds against Galbatorix. I had two missions to begin with. Rescue Arya from the Shade Durza and hopefully free the Urgals by killing Durza. The second was the rescue of the emerald egg so that it might hatch for Arya. This would give us two healthy dragons and riders. I was also given a spell to help Oromis but I will need your help to do that because I don't have enough power to complete the spell."

"We will be honored to help Lord Rider, for that is who you are. With the 4 of you and Oromis and Glaedr we will have a better chance. I also since 12 other dragons with their minds sealed off."

"We rescued 12 Eldunari from Galbatorix when we rescued the egg."

"You did us a great service in this act Lord Rider. I see from your memories that you plan on bringing Oromis and Brom here and that Arya will under go here training here on Vroengarg."

"Yes there is much to learn even by me and this is the safest place since no one would think about looking here. We want to keep Saphira and the hatchling a secret for as long as possible. Between the Eldunari, Orois, Gleadr and Brom we should hopefully have the knowledge to win and free Alagaesia."

"We have 136 Eldunari here with the 12 you bring us and if Saphira and Gleadr leave theirs here also that would bring our numbers up to 150. Even after you leave to fight the Empire with Saphira's Eldunari here those still here will be able to help without leaving the safty of the vault. Though some us will travel with you. For now I and a few others will go with you today to help with your education. I will also travel with you eragon when you go to meet Oromis and Glaedr."

Eragon gave Cuaroc the 12 Eldunari they rescued and Cuaroc gave Eragon 6 that would help with their training. 2 would go with Eragon when he left to get Brom and Oromis. Saphira also left her Eldunari in the vault.

E/A

When they got back to the house the put the 6 Eldunari in the library where most of the lessons would take place. It was late so Eragon and Arya worked together to fix dinner. While they ate in silence Arya wondered what their friendship was like. Eragon has shown that he understood her better then anyone has ever before including Faolin. She also notice he manage to head off a couple disagreements before they happen by explaining things before she got a chance to say anything.

Because Eragon was Lord Rider Arya insisted he take the Master bedroom and Arya took the one across the hall. After they turned in Eragon reached out to Saphira.

"Saphira."

"Yes Eragon."

"I want to head out just before sun rise. I want to try to get back by tonight. I figured the best way would be to put Brom to sleep before he even knows we are there. That way we don't have to waste time explaining. I can ward his home to keep others out."

"It would be faster but how do you think Brom would react to waking up some place different."

"Yea the look on his face would make it worth it. Night Saphira."

E/A

Saphira was coming up on Carvahall around mid day. She flew low to the tree tops so that she would not be seen. When they got near it village Saphira landed and Eragon ended on foot after he changed his features to hide he was an elf or Eragon.

Eragon watched Brom head towards his house shortly after he arrived. He took off around the village and arrived at Brom's house and snuck in. Bron showed up 10 minutes later lost in thought he didn't see Eragon in the corner.

"Slytha"

Brom collapsed on the floor. While he slept Eragon went threw Brom's home collecting the things he knew he would take and a few things he might need. It took him a little over an hour.

Saphira snuck around to the closes he could get to Eragon without being seen. Around two hours after he put Brom to sleep Eragon finally met up with Saphira. Eragon tied Brom to Saphira's saddle and the pair walked threw the woods to get farther away from Carvahall to take off.

They arrived back at their house on Vroengarg late in to the night. Saphira headed in the cave so Eragon could unpack her saddle and remove it so she could get some sleep. They were suppose to head back out as soon as possible.

After Eragon got everything put up were it went he picked up Brom and headed in to the house so he could put Brom in his room. He was quiet as to not wake Arya. He got Brom put to bed and made it so that Brom would wake up in around 6 hours. When he collected his stuff and put it in his room Eragon went to his own and went to sleep.

A/E

Eragon got up a few hours later to find Arya in the kitchen with her dragon she finally name Fernin. When he walked in looking tired she told him to just sit and she would bring him something to eat.

"Did it go OK?"

"Yes he is upstairs asleep. I checked up on him before coming down. As soon as Saphira gets up and eats we will be heading out again. We need to leave as soon as possible so we can get back sooner."

They both heard a nioce from up stairs. Eragon knew the fun would begin. They both were getting up with Arya ending up behind Eragon when Brom came from around the corner with his sword drawn.

An angerly yelled "Where am I and who are you."

 **So they discovered the house was for them. They visited the Vault of Sols and Brom is on the Island. How will Brom handle his kidnapping and Eragon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while. I will try to do better in the future. Things are kind of crazy at the moment.**

An angery Brom yelled "Where am I and who are you?"

Arya stepped around Eragon with her dragon in her arms. "Brom Elda."

Brom turned to Arya and froze when he saw the hatchling. Arya set her dragon down and waited for Brom to respond.

Brom watched the dragon for a sec before turning to Arya. "Would you like to explain what is going on Arya."

Arya turned to Eragon who spoke. "If you would join us here at the table I will explain everything to you before I have to leave again."

They walked in to the kitchen and sat around the table. Brom looked at Eragon with suspicion. Arya just sat there holding Fernin with her normal blank expression.

Eragon spoke. "For who I am. I am Eragon Bromson, rider of Saphira. I was sent back to this time by the Grey Folk to help win the war against Galbatorix. I came from two years in the future." Eragon could see Brom did not believe him. "I know you find this hard to believe and I don't blame you but as I am speaking in the Ancient Language I can not be lying."

"If what you say is true how is it you look like an elf." asked Brom.

Eragon explained "I was injured and crippled fighting the Shade Durza. I won the fight but was cut from my shoulder to the opposite hit by a cursed blade. During the Blood Oath Celebrations the dragons healed me and changed me. I am at least half elf now."

Brom turned towards Arya. "Arya do you believe what he is saying?"

"Yes, let him tell his story and what he has been able to do since returning and you will also believe." replied Arya.

Eragon went on then to explain the two years before he was sent back. When he was done he told Brom of saving Arya and saving the egg Fernin hatched from along with the Eldunari. He explained about finding the house they now lived in and that all that was here.

Brom sat there for a few minutes thinking about what he had learned. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I assume you have a plan."

"Yes the first step is to get us three plus Oromis and Gleadr her. I need more training and Arya has just started hers. Also Arial gave me a spell to heal Oromis. That will give us three riders with dragons. Oromis and Gleadr will remain with the elves while Arya and I will join up with the Varden to help them. The hope is that when we finally face Galbatorix there will be three of us plus three dragons."

"What else is there?" asked Brom.

"I still need to meet with Nar Garzhvog and try to reach an agreement with him and the Urgals. I have alread stopped a major attack by the Urgals on the Varden and Dwarves. We will need all the races to win this war." answered Eragon. "There will be a lot of large and small details to work through as we go but if we all work together we can win."

Eragon was not able to leave that day. The three of them spent the day discussing what happen the last time around. Brom had Eragon go over each step the Varden took in the war so they could see what needs to be changed. When they finished that night they had a basic idea on what would need to happen.

E/A

Eragon left at first light the next morning. Arya got up when he did and helped him get ready. Once he left she started her morning routine that Eragon set her. When she finished and got cleaned up Brom started her training.

Eragon and Saphira flew for two days before the landed for the night. They were near Osilon so they needed to stay hidden from any elf that might be around. They needed to contact Oromis and hope he will join them at Vroengarg and help with the training and planning.

E/A

Three days after leaving Arya and Brom, Eragon landed just outside the bondries of Ellesmera near Oromis home. They found a spot that they could wait for an oportunity.

Eragon and Saphera spent a week near Ellesmera before Glaedr was spotted. Saphera took off and followed a distance till she felt it would be safe to approach the great golden dragon. When she saw Glaedr land after making a kill she slowly approached.

Glaedr looked up as he spotted Saphera. Reaching out with his mind he brushed up against Saphera's mind. Saphera let him and started showing him her memories.

"We have much to discuss. I will bring Oromis to the clearing that you and your rider have been hiding. Wait there for us." Glaedr commanded before flying off.

E/A

Arya was in the library reading when Brom came in and started quizing her on her knowledge. After a hour of this Brom stopped and selected some scrolls for her to read.

Arya asked "Have you heard anything from Eragon?"

"No and I am starting to get a little worried. It's been a week. He should have been able to contact Oromis by now. I had hoped he would contact us." answered Brom.

Arya was also worried. It would be a bad blow if Eragon was lost. She also had several questions about the future he came from. She knew he was leaving things out. After that last thought she got back to her studies.

E/A

Eragon and Saphira were in their clearing as it started getting dark. Eragon had made a stew and was about to start eating when Oromis and Glaedr arrived. Eragon stood and waited for the old rider to dismount.

Eragon made the elven greating when Oromis approached. "Master Oromis welcome to our camp. I'm sure you have lots of questions. I will try to answer them."

"To say I was surprised by what Glaedr showed me. See you both here gives me some hope that we can finally bring the oath breaker king to justice." replied Oromis.

"It is my hope too. We have already headed off one major attack by the shade Durza and the Urgals. We also have retrieved a second egg. My hope is that Galbatorix does not make another major move or at least 6 months. This will give us the time we need for Arya to receive some training and her dragon Firnen to mature enough to breath fire." replied Eragon.

"Let us sit and discuss what you have been through and were you believe we need to go from here." said Oromis.

The two spent several hours discussing everything Oromis and Glaedr needed to know. In the end the two agreed to join the others but said it would be a couple weeks as they could not just up and leave. Eragon said he would be leaving in the morning. He had already been gone longer then he wanted and knew the others would be concerned at his long absence.

E/A

Two days later Eragon and Saphera left Du Weldenvarden. They left the woods well noth of Ceunon so they would not be spotted by anyone. Once the cleared the wards around Du Weldenvarden Eragon contacted Brom and Arya.

Brom entered the Scrying room when a tone sounded that someone was making contacted with one of the mirrors. He was relieved to see Eragon.

"Eragon it is about time you contacted us. We didn't know if you were in trouble or not." said and angery Brom.

"I didn't plan on being gone as long as I was but it was only two days ago that we were able to speak with Oromis and Glaedr. I will tell you everything when I return in a couple days time." replied Eragon.

"Very well. I will see you in two days. If it will be longer check in so we know you are OK." demanded Brom.

"I will." with that Eragon cut the connection.

E/A

Eragon arrived in the early morning hours on the second day after speaking with Brom. They had found a strong tail wind that speed their trip up.

When they landed Brom and Arya were o the training field working on the swordsmanship. They followed him in the cave were Eragon removed all the gear from Saphera so she could go hunt.

Once done Eragon lead them to the dinning table so he could speak with them. Eragon could see they both were not happy about something.

Arya spoke first. "Why did you not contact us at a regular bases. We had no idea if you were hurt or worse dead."

"I was not able too. I was camped a little outside of the wards that protect Ellesmera. If I had used magic I might have been discovered. I did all I could to concealed our presents. We were there a week before Glaedr left to hunt that took him near us. Once we spotted him Saphera approached him. He returned later that night with Oromis. We talked for several hours. Oromis and Glaedr will be joining us in a couple weeks." answered Eragon.

"Did he say why he did not return with you?" asked Brom.

Eragon faced Brom "He aid he would have things to take care of before he would be able to leave for a long period of time but he is looking forward to joining us."

"Did he have any trouble believing you?" asked Arya.

"No, Saphira showed Glaedr her memories when she approached him." answered Eragon. "I have been traveling for a few days and been camping for a week before that. I need a bath and some sleep."

Brom nodded his head and Eragon left for his room. Arya and Brom continued with their training for the day. Eragon came down for a late lunch before going through all his gear and Saphira's and cleaning it.

E/A

As promised Oromis and Glaedr arrived 2 weeks later. Eragon and Saphira were out flying around the island when they sotted the pair. They flew to join the new arrivals and show them to the new riders home.

Eragon reached out with his mind "Welcome Master Oromis and you to Master Glaedr."

"Thank you. We have both been looking forward to this trip and in helping in yours and Arya's training." replied Oromis.

"If you will follow us we will let you get settled in and can start in the morning. Before we start training I need to take you to the Vault of Souls. I have been given a spell that will heal you Mater Oromis." informed Eragon.

The two dragons headed to the house. Eragon reached out with his mind and let Brom know they were on their wat with Oromis and Glaedr. Both Brom and Arya along with Firnen were waiting for their arrival. Once they landed Brom and Arya greeted Oromis and Glaedr. Glaedr looked over Firnen and seamed pleased with what he saw.

E/A

The next morning Eragon was sitting at the table eating breakfast. He just did meditation so that he would be well rested to perform the smell to heal Oromis. Brom and Arya were outside training and Oromis was still doing meditation. The dragons were off doing their own thing. Eragon was not sure what.

When Oromis came in Eragon rose from the chair and lead the old rider down the tunnel to the vault. Neither one spoke during the trip. When they arrived Eragon introduce Cuaroc since Oromis did not remember helping setup the vault.

After Oromis finished greeting dragons he use to know he and Eragon sat cross leg in front of each other. The Eldunari started sending Eragon all the power he needed while he performed the spell. The whole thing took two hours. By which time Eragon was so exhausted he past out. Oromis also had passed out during the spell.

 **So all the dragons and riders are together not. With Oromis healed it adds another ride to fight Galbatorix. No I didn't heal Glaedr. Is injury was not as much of a hindrance as Oromis. The next chapter will have a time jump. Looks like Arya will try to find out what Eragon has been hiding about them from the other timeline.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay in another chapter. Just so none of my stories are abandoned. I have had a lot on my plate and have not done much writing. I have been working on several chapters for different stories but this is the first new chapter done. I also have had way to many ideas in my head for new stories. I have a couple of surprise in store for you all in this chapter.**

Brom and Arya were sitting at a table in the library as Arya worked on her studies and Brom took the time to learn more about the races. It had been a week since Oromis and Eragon went down in the Vault of Souls. Neither of the two knew how long it would be but waited since Eragon informed the two it would take time and Saphira would alert them if there was any problems.

They had no idea where Glaedr was. He had not been seen in the last 2 days. Before that he had been working with Saphira. The two had been working on Saphira's ability to fight another dragon from the air. That had been one of the things Saphira did not to get to spend much time on in the old timeline.

Brom and Arya were brought out of their studies by Saphira. 'Brom you and Arya are requested to come the Vault'

Brom received a nod from Arya. 'We are on are way. Do you know why we were requested?'

'Yes.' Brom frowned but knew by her tine she would not answer.

"Let us see what is going on." replied Arya as she stood up.

Brom just gave a grunt before following her to the Dragons cave where the entrance was hidden. They found Saphira waiting for them with a smug look on her face. They each said their true name and walked down the long tunnle when the door opened.

E/A

Eragon, Oromis and Glaedr were waiting when Brom and Arya entered the Vault. After Cuaroc deemed them safe to enter Arya and Brom looked around. They looked around and saw all the eggs and the Eldunari. When they finished they looked to Eragon and Oromis. Both were surprised by how much Oromis seems to have changed. He looked healthier and even a little younger.

Brom decided to speak first. "Oromis Elder."

"Brom, Arya. I can see you both have questions and I or Eragon will answer them. But that needs to wait." Oromis looked at Brom. "Brom the Eldunari would like to give you the opportunity to see if one of the 26 eggs that are meant for riders will hatch for you."

Both Brom and Arya looked surprised. Eragon looked a little worried and Oromis looked a little sad. Brom did not know what to do. Another dragon. He thought of Saphira and what he had with her and the loss since her death.

Oromis saw the conflict in his friends eyes. "It is really rare for a rider to be given a second chance but it has happen. The Eldunari feel that you have earned the right. You have spent your life continuing your duties as a rider even after you lost Saphira. If you don't feel you can, that is OK. You also don't have to decide now. You have time to come down here later if you wish."

Arya had never heard of a rider getting a second chance. She was not sure she would have the strength to if she lost Firnen. She watched the emotions play out in Brom. After a few minutes she saw him take a deep breath.

Eragon was worried. He understood that this could go badly. He was not sure how his father will handle this latest bit of news. He was already dealing with a time traveling dragon rider son.

Brom took a breath and calmed his emotions. Looking at the eggs that laid in the vault he saw the hope and future of the riders. Did he have the right any more after loosing Saphira. Could he handle the worry of loosing another. They were still in a war and had to face the mad king's dragon. He knew the lose of another would destroy him.

Brom looked at the faces of those with him. Oromis had a blank look as he had when hiding his thoughts. Arya had a look of surprise. It was his son's look that helped him decide. It was a look of hope. He knew Eragon had a hard life as a rider before because he was alone. Now there was a chance for there to be 4 riders to face Galbatorix. Brom knew what he would need to do. it would be hard but it duty as a dragon rider to stand up and defend those whose could not defend them selves and to bring to justice those that needed to be brought it.

"I will see if any of the eggs will hatch for me. I rather be alone when I do and Eragon, don't get your hope up. This honor had only been granted a few time and only one ever bonded with a second dragon." Brom informed him.

"I will try not to get my hopes up. Though I will hope for the best. We need as many riders as we can get if we are to defeat Galbatorix." Eragon stated.

Arya spoke up. "I will also hope for the best."

"Brom I know this is hard for you but I have to agree with the Eldunari. If a ride was ever to be given a second chance I feel you are more then worthy. Even if one of these eggs don't hatch for you does not mean you will not be needed. You have a great deal to offer the order." Oromis spoke with pride to his friend and former student. "We will leave you so that you can take this step with out the added preassure of us watching. When you are ready we will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Oromis Elda. I will return to the house when I am finished here." Brom informed them.

Oromis and Arya were the first to leave with their dragons. Eragon waited a minute so he could wish his father good luck. When he reached the cave he saddled Saphira and they left and flew around the island and checked on the others that were close by. They returned several hours later.

When Eragon entered the small house he found both Oromis and Arya sitting at the table eating a late dinner.

Eragon asked "Has Brom not returned yet?"

Oromis answered "Not as of yet. This does give me hope that he has it in his heart to want to bond with another dragon. The Eldunari feel that one will hatch for him. We need to just be patient."

"I know I need to be. It's just the last time I only found out he was a rider at the end then not to know he was my father till months after his death. This is my chance to form that father son bond we should have been able to have if he had not died saving me last time. I know we still can if he doesn't bond and I will think no less of him." explained Eragon.

Arya looked up with a surprise look on her face. "It looks like you wont need to worry."

Eragon looked to where Arya was looking and saw Brom with a white dragon. Eragon and the others rose from their seats to greet the hatchling.

"It took a while for her to decide to hatch. As soon as I touch the egg I just knew and waited. She doesn't have name yet. I have a coupe ideas but want to wait for her to get older." Brom explained.

"Congradulations father. I hope for a long and happy life for the two of you."

"Thanks son."

Oromis gave his congratulations before turning to the other three. "With all of us with dragons now we need to start with the training. Eragon you have a lot that you missed out on last time and we all need to sit down and discuss what needs to happen after the war is over also. Brom you were a fully trained rider but your dragon has a lot to learn still and Arya you have made a good start but we need to continue. All of us need to be ready when the time come for us to be known to the rest of Alagaesia. Eragon have you had any thoughts on this?"

Eragon took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "When I came back I had a set of goals to complete. First was saving Arya the second retrieving the green egg. Both happen with no problems. We were even able to retrieve more then just the egg. The third was for all of us to gather so Arya and I could get the training we needed and for you, Ormis Elda to be healed. All three of those goals have been completed and we have exceeded those goals. Not only was Oromis Elda healed but Glaedr was as well. Now Brom as bonded with another dragon. With this place we are living in and the library it has we will be able to get the training that is needed to help us with our final goal. The freedom of all of Alagaesia. Hopefully we will have at least 6 months before anything happens. that will let both Brom's and Arya's dragons mature enough that they can breath fire and time enough for Glaedr and Saphira to work with them once they start. I would like to remain here till the Agaeti Blodhren. Which is about 8 months from now. I would like for us to be there for the celebration. After the celebration Arya and I will leave for the Varden. We have the twins to deal with. Hopefully Ajhad is still the leader. We will need to scry the Varden regularly to make sure things are doing well enough that we don't need to come out earlier."

Arya spoke up before Eragon could continue. "Eragon would it not be better to scry Ajhad now and warn him about the twins so that he can take care of that problem soon?"

"If you can do it without revealing me and how you came about the information. Mine and Saphira's past must stay a secret. We know the twins are spys but we don't know who else." explained Eragon.

Brom spoke up. "I might be able to help there. Arya and I can contact Hrothgar and explained that I have learned of the twins and their true loyalty. I will explained threw secret sources of their treachery against the Varden and Dwarfs."

"That may be the best. Eragon and Saphira's past must stay a secret only known to us and the Eldunari." explained Oromis.

E/A

Brom and Arya stood in front of a mirror waiting for Hrothgar to be informed of their desire to speak with him.

Arya turned to Brom "He will ask about the egg. What should we say. We can't say it hatched."

Brom took a deep breath "No Eragon and Saphira must remain a secret for now. Will say we are keeping the egg safe till we deem it safe enough for it to be brought out of hiding. We can use the attack on you as the reason."

Arya nodded and turned back to the mirror. Hrothgar Appeared in the mirror and had a look of surprise to see Brom. Both Arya and Brom greeted the dwarf king.

"Brom it has been a long time. I am surprised you have contacted us after so long and that Arya is with you." Hrotgar commented.

"As you know I had my reasons to stay away. Now after learning a few things I am wondering if it was the right thing." explained Brom.

"What has you worried old friend." asked Hrothgar.

"The egg almost fell in the mad kings hands. Arya was attacked and captured. She was able to transport the egg away in time but it was a close call. Luckily she was able to be freed. We have also discovered who sold her out." explained Brom.

A solemn king asked. "Who betrayed Arya and the rest of us?"

Arya spoke for the first time. "The twins are the only ones that it could have been. Very few knew of my rout. I have never trusted them and after this I am sure they are the ones who have been leaking Varden secrets."

Hrothgar looked worried "This could be a problem. The two of you were the two strongest magic users we had and neither of you are here. I will inform Ajihad and deal with the twins. What of the egg?

Brom decided to answer "The egg was sent to a safe place. I have decided that till we can be sure of Arya's safety that she will remain in hiding with me. Both of her companions were killed by Durza and the Urgals. Also we have learned that Durza had inslaved the Urgals with the goal of attacking Farthen Dur. The one who rescued Arya managed to kill Durza and freed the Urgals but you need to check the tunnel. There may be some sill there if they had already started getting ready for the attack."

Hroyhgar looked worried "It will be done. We will wait for your return Arya."

"Be careful. Galbatorix will want you and Ajihad dead in hopes of breaking the Varden and dividing the Dwarfs." informed Arya.

Hrothgar nodded "I will heed your warning and take steps. I don't want a clan war to break out between my people. It would leave us vulnerable to the mad king and spell the end to the Varden. I must go speak with Ajihad. Try to keep in contact."

After saying their farewells Arya ended the spell and turned to Eragon who was standing off to the side. "Now we can start our training and some planning on what can be done once we are readiy." said a solemn Eragon.

 **I hope the wait was worth it. I hope to have more chapter to this story and others out soon. There will be a big time jump in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. There will not be anything going on in this chapter. This will be a filler chapter that will give you a little idea of what happen over the previous 6 months. The next chapter will have a little bit of action.**

Brom was flying among the clouds with the other riders and their dragons. They had spent the last 6 months training. Now that both Firnen and his dragon Jura had matured enough that they could breath fire and with the Agaeti Blodhren approaching the riders were on their way to Ellesmera.

For the most part the last 6 months had gone smoothly. That was till 2 months ago. Eragon had started to spend more time training and not relaxing at all. What was worse the friendship that he had built with Arya since he saved her had come to a stop. Eragon had pulled back and distance himself from her.

Arya had been confused at first then had gotten angerly. Brom knew Arya did not have any friends growing up. So she cherished the ones she had. They all knew that she and Eragon had been friends in the old time line. So no one understood why he started pulling away.

Just before they left Oromis had pulled Eragon aside. The two had talked for most of the day. Saphira and Glaedr were the only ones to know of their talks. When Brom ask Oromis about it, all Oromis had said that he understood the problem that Eragon was facing and he encouraged Eragon to speak with Arya and with him.

Brom looked around. Eragon was flying a little ahead and off to Brom's right. Arya was flying just to his right. Oromis was flying to Brom's left. They all look to be at piece, even the dragons.

E/A

Arya was feeling free and at piece flying on the back of Fernin. There was nothing greater then fly on dragon back. It was easy to forget all her troubles while flying.

She looked to her left to Eagon. She did not understand him at all. She knew from the long talks they had the first 4 months of their training that they had been friends before Eragon had come back in time. When he started pulling back to study more she did not think anything about it but when he started spending all his time alone training or studying she started to worry.  
She even wondered if it was her. She was not the same Arya he had known but he had told he that she was more the Arya he knew just before he came back. She had been more closed off when they first met.

She had confronted him one day when it was just the two of them at the cottage. He had denied anything but she had pushed, pointing out that they needed to work together. He had told her he knew that more then any of them. Instead of letting it go when she noticed him getting defensive she pushed again. She accused him of being childish ignoring them all and keeping to himself when they were not training. Eragon had just stood there a second angerly before his shoulders slumped and walked off. She thought she heard him say to himself 'will always see me as a child'.

She had left him alone after that. She spent her spare time reading in the library or her room if Eragon was in the library. Truth be told she missed the time she spent with him. He understood her better then others.

She knew Oromis has spoke with him but did not know the content of their talks. Eragon had relaxed a little after that. He did not disappear to train the last few days before they left Vroengarg. While he did sit with them either in the sitting area or out front. He seemed to avoid being alone with her. She wanted to ask him what was up but reframed. She would wait. Hopefully what ever was causing him to distance himself he would figure it out before they left to meet the Varden.

E/A

Oromis watched Eragon and Saphera. He was worried about the young rider. Even though there are 3 other healthy riders and dragons, Eragon still felt the preasure of the up coming war on his shoulders. He knew Eagon took steps to ensure if he fell in battle his knowledge would not be lost he still felt responsible for bringing the war to an end with a lot fewer deaths.

He had pulled the young rider aside when he notice the pressure build along with him pulling away from them, especially Arya. When Oromis confronted him Eragon had tried to deny anything wrong. Saphira had called him out and made him talk or she would. She had been worried herself but Eragon would not listen to her.

He had discovered it had been a couple issues. The first was trying to figure out how to win with out losing those he came to care about. He was also trying to ensure some other key people were not killed that had died last time around.

The second was his growing feelings for Arya. Eragon had told him how in the last time line how he had fallen it love with the elf only to have his heart broken. He explained his first attempts to woo Arya and the fall out.

Eragon had gone on to explained after he had promised her that he would not try any more without her consent that their strong friendship had formed. Eragon was honest about his feelings were for her before coming back in time.

Saphira had explained towards the end she and the elven guard felt there was more then friendship between the two. Not that either would admit it at the time.

The problem Eragon was facing was that he still loved her when he came back but understood that she would not be the same Arya he left behind. He had been doing OK with it at first but he realized that the more time he spent with her the more in love he fell.

Oromis understood the dilemma Eragon faced. Eragon loved the Arya he left behind. He was also falling in love with the Arya of this time. Even though they were the same person, there were differences due to Arya not going threw months of torture and near rape. She was also able morn Faolin and Glenwing this time around.

Eragon told him that the Arya he spent nearly 2 years with was closed off and not very trusting in the beginning. After time she opened up more and was more relaxed. The Arya of this time line while still duty bond was not as closed up and seemed happier.

Eragon explain he started to spend more time studying and training and less time with her because he needed to work his feelings out. He was also trying to protect himself from more heart ache. Unfortunately Arya had confronted him and he had not been ready to talk about it. When Arya referred to him to being a child it had hurt. It was one of the biggest problems with their friendship the first time around.

Oromis had told Eragon to rebuild his friendship with the Arya he now knew but that he did not need to forget the Arya he use to know since she helped forge the Eragon of today.

He had also talked with Saphira privately. Saphira had told Him of all the different things that happen between the two and how it bound the two of them together. She knew that Arya had been in love with Eragon before they left for Vroengarg. She felt given time that Arya would fall in love with Eragon again and it would be a love that would last their entire lives and beyond. She could not explain how she knew but Saphira was positive their love would be tails of that would be told for generations to come. They just needed the chance. Saphira said they were always stronger together then apart.

Oromis had taken to heart what the dragon had said. While out he had taken a few days and flown to the edge of De Weldenvarden and contacted Queen Islanzadi and asked that a second hut could be built next to his. It would need two rooms. He also asked that a second room be added to his home. The second hut would be for Arya and Eragon. This would give them the space and hopefully time to fix their friendship.

They would have a week before the Agaeti Blodhren and Eragon was planning to stay a week after it before he would leave with Arya. First to seek out the Kull Nar Garzhvog and try enlist the aid of the Urgals in the war against Galbatorix. After that they would head and meet with the Varden and Dwarfs.

Oromis and Glaedr hopped that they would be back to where they were before Eragon started to pull away. They will need each other as much as they will need their dragons.

E/A

Eragon was enjoying his time flying. He knew once they reached Ellesera that he would have to deal with the politics of the elves. They had shut them selves off for so long it would not be easy to convince them to come out and aid the Varden. He knew Queen Islanzadi would support it along with Lord Dathedr. The problem will be those like Lord Fiolr who believed that only elves should be riders. They would want to stay out of the war in hopes the Galbatorix would leave them alone.

At least Oromis and Arya would be there to help if he needed it. He also knew he was worried to much that with 4 dragons and riders Queen Islanadi would be more the happy to help and would deal with any Lord or Ladies who did not agree.

Eragon also knew before he and Arya left for the Varden he will need to seek out Nar Garzhvog and try to enlist his aid in the war. He also wanted to take care of the Ra'zac. He knew that he could probably take them him self but it would be extremely dangerous. He hope that even though things were not good between them that Arya would help him with these two task.

He was not sure what to do about Arya. He missed their talks but was worried about his growing feelings. He didn't want to slip up again like he did the night the dragons changed him. So far he had been able to keep all this from her.

He was not sure how Arya would take the news of him being in love with her in the old time line and this time around. He knew the arguments she would use. He had heard it all before.

He had took a step back and tried to spend time alone to work his feelings out but all he ended up doing ws getting i to an argument with Arya were she again all but called him a child.

After talking with Oromis he realized he should not have distance himself so much. Now things were strain between the two of them and he would need to fix things. He was just not sure how.

E/A

As the four of them flew the sun was setting behind them. They had already been flying for days and were with in an hour of their destination. All four riders and dragons look forward to arriving at Crags of Tel'naeir. After months of being on their own they were about to re enter the world.

 **Next chapter will start off the next morning. As you can see Eragon and Arya are having problems. Don't worry things will work out in the end but I wanted to have them have some problems for them to work out before their relationship moves past friendship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter down. Don't know how many I will get out this week but I have the next couple figured out so I will try to get the wrote and published.**

Arya woke late the next morning. She was surprised when they arrived that Oromis had a second hut built next to his home. He explained that with them staying out here it would give them some privatecy and peace. She had to agree, when the elves deiscovered 3 new dragons and riders they would be over the moon with happiness.

While her people always respected the riders and dragons and gave them their space. She knew that with 3 new riders they would all want to greet them. It would be worse with elves from all over Du Weldenvarden and the Agaeti Blodhren.

Arya stepped outside and saw Eragon doing Rimgar. It look like he had not been doing it long so she went and picked up where he was. The two spent the next hour in almost perfect synce. Neither notice Oromis and Brom watching from Oromis's hut.

When they were done Eragon went over to his sword and drew it. He dulled the blade with magic and turned to Arya. Arya stepped in their hut and stepped back out with her sword ready.

They both circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. They circled each other for 10 minutes before Eragon attacked. He did not come strait at her knowing she would expect him to. He moved to the opposite of their circling and attacked her at her side. He caught her off guard but Arya recovered quickly. For the next hour the two fought. Neither getting the upper hand before Oromis called them to stop.

"If we wait for one of you to get the upper hand we will be here a while. You both need to get cleaned up so we can head to Tialdari Hall and inform the Queen of the dragons." Oromis informed them.

Eragon nodded before turning to Arya. "We can finish this another time but good duel Arya. It is getting harder to beat you."

"Thank you Eragon. I look forward to finishing the duel." replied Arya.

While Arya went to speak with Oromis a minute Eragon gathered his stuff and headed to the stream to take a bath. He had not been there long before he heard someone come. Thinking it was either Brom or Oromis he did give it much thought. He was surprised it was Arya.

A blushing Eragon called out "Arya"

Arya turned to Eragon "Eragon I trust you."

Eragon knew what she meant. She knew he would not stare and make her uncomfortable. Plus he had already seen much of her from when he healed her. Eragon turned around so she could get undressed.

After a couple minutes "Eragon it is safe to turn around now." called out Arya.

Eragon turned and faced Arya. She was submerged enough that the water covered most of her breast. Both did not say anything for a few minutes they just went about getting clean.

Eragon knew he had to try to fix things. This morning was a good start. "Arya"

Arya looked over to Eragon. "Are you getting out and need me to turn around?"

"No not yet. I need to apologize. When I started pulling away a couple months ago. It was not that I wanted to put so much distance as I needed to distance to work some thing out." explained a nervous Eragon.

Arya sat there a few minutes thinking. Maybe she would discover why. "Apology accepted. Can you tell me what you were trying work out?"

Eragon thought about it and decided to answer her. "Part was that we were getting close to leaving the island and I knew once we did that the war would really start. I lost a lot of people I respected or cared for last time. I'm worried about not saving them."

Arya could sympathize with him. She had lost those she cared about and got to know over the last 70 years. "I understand as much as we wish we could save them all, it's not possible."

Eragon nodded. "I know. I just got to hope to save as many as I can."

"That's all we can do. Was that all or was there more?" ask Arya, knowing if that was it he would have spoke up sooner.

"No. Before I came back you know we were friends. What I never told you was what my feelings were for you." Eragon looked towards Arya nervously.

Arya thought it might be something along these lines. She was just not sure she wanted to know.

"The first time I saw you was in a dream." explained Eragon.

"A dream. How is that possible?" asked a surprised Arya.

"Turns out it was the dragons. They were sending me the dreams so that I would rescue you and we would meet. They knew that I would need you in order to win." explained.

"How did they know?" asked Arya.

"I don't know how they knew it but in a way they were right. You always brought out the best in me. You always drove me to do better. As we became friends you were the ear I needed when I felt overwhelmed. Yes I had Saphira but some times a friend other then your dragon is needed."

"I didn't know why at the time but I was drawn to you. After Brom was killed I was almost obsessed in finding you and saving you. I would drag Mutagh to every small town or village while we made our way to Gil'ead. We would come up with different disguises in order to check to see if you were being held there."

"After we saved you and I learned the basics of what you went threw I started to like you more. You had an inner strength that I had not seen before. You were also the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." Eragon had blush with that last statement.

Arya thought to interrupt but decide against it. "The more time I spent with you the more I saw that I liked. Of course you only saw me as a child and your duty would only allow you to see me also as the only hope there was to bring Galbatorix to justice."

Things got bad between us because I said or did something I should not have. Just before the battle of the Burning Plains I made you a promise not to pursue you unless you agreed to it. After that our friendship took off. We became each others best friend. My feelings also changed. They went to from having a crush to falling in love with you but I kept my promise and buried them."

"Now if you were to ask Saphira she would tell you I did not hide them as well as I thought. She was not the only one to suspect my feelings for you. Blodhgarm would drop hits every now and then. I also caught a few knowing looks from the other elves in my guard."

Arya asked "What of me. Did I know?"

Eragon looked at the elf that had stole his heart. "If you did you never said anything or acted like you knew. I think you must had some idea my feelings had evolved."

Arya decided to ask the big question. "What of mine towards you?"

Eragon was not sure how to answer. He took a couple minutes to put his thoughts in order. "I am not sure. You were always better at hiding your feelings them me. You cared that I know but the extent I'm not sure. I."

"Just before I left for Vroengarg the night Nasuada was kidnapped you and I had gotten drunk drinking Faelnirv. Our faces were less then an inch apart when the attack happen. I don't know how we got that close or who leaned in first. I don't know if anything would have happen but at that moment I looked in your eyes and I could have sworn I saw love. It might have been wishful thinking. It was the first time I saw you with all your walls down."

"So you hoped I did love you as you loved me?" asked Arya.

"I had hoped you would one day. If you were to ask Saphira she would tell you that you did have feelings for me but I never took much stock in it. I guess I never wanted to get my hopes up just for them to be crushed."

Eragon shook his head. "Back to why I was so distance. One of the reasons was my feelings I had for you before coming back and feelings that were starting to emerge as we spent more time together. I guess I never stopped loving you. I know even though you are the same person there are differences in your personality because you did not face the same trails you did last time."

"When I came back I knew that things would not be the same between us. You didn't know me and in the beginning did not trust me. I buried all my feelings for you and tried to get to know you all over again. I needed to built a friendship and trust between us that would allow us to bring Galbatorix down."

"The more time we spent together the more those feelings I had for you before I came back started to emerge. I needed to take a step back and work out my feelings. I own you that. If ever there came a time you cared more for me then friendship I need to make sure what ever I felt for you was because of the Arya in front of me not the one I knew before."

Eragon saw Arya was about to comment. "Look I know you do not nor that you will ever care for me more then friends. I don't expect anything other then friendship between the two of us."

Eragon waited for Arya to respond. "Eragon I wish you would have told me in the beginning. I asked you when we first met and you said we were friends. You even kept Saphira from speaking up. In a way you lied to me. I understand why you did but you still lied. ow do I know what you just said was the whole truth."

Arya stood not even caring she was fully nude walked out of the stream and got dressed. "I need time to think Eragon." Arya left not looking back so she did not see the heart broken rider.

E/A

Eragon knew that it could have gone better. Maybe he should not have been so honest. No not telling her in the beginning is what caused the problems he faced now. He would leave her be. May be he would stay in one of the tree houses in Ellesmera for the remainder of their time here.

Eragon finished washing and then got out. He decided that he would check on his uncle and Roran before heading back to meet up with the others.

"Draumt Kopa" Eragon looked at the view before ending the spell and running to his hut while calling out for Saphira.

E/A

Roran, Baldor and Albriech were up in the Spine overlooking Carvahall. They watched as a small group of soldiers went from house to house looking for those that would were old enough to be conscripts. Word had come from Thermsford that the Empire was taking anyone old enough to serve in the army. The village decide to send all those who would be effected into hiding. None of them cared for the Empire and knew those who left would never be seen again.

They had ben there for two days watching. They hoped the soldiers would get tired and leave soon. The three were sitting together while a few others were off a little. Not much was said.

They all turned as they heard a noise. A minute later Horst came out of the trees.

Baldor stood "Father is all well?"

Horst looked to see they were all well before turning to Roran. "Roran. Garrow has been hurt. It looks bad."

Roran collapsed back down and fought from letting the tears fall. "What happen?"

"It was soldiers. A couple of them tried to get a little friendly with Katrina. Garrow saw this and stopped them but he was hurt before Sloan and a few others could intervene." answered Horst.

Seeing his friend too shook up to ask more Albriech asked the next couple questions. "Will he be OK and what of Katrina?"

"Katrina is fine your mother is taking care of her as for Garrow, I don't know." answered Horst. "I come to get you all. We kicked the soldiers out and are barricading the village."

Roran stood. "Lets go. We can make the soldiers pay."

E/A

Brom and Oromis were waiting for Eragon to come back from cleaning up. Arya had come back a couple minutes earier and said she would be ready in a few minutes.

Brom was just about to go look for his son when Eragon came running out of the trees heading for his hut. Saphira landed a minute later catching both riders off guard. Before they could ask what she was doing Eragon came back out with her saddle and saddle bags.

Oromis called out to Eragon. "Eragon, what is it. What's wrong?" Oromis asked seeing the young riders face.

Arya came out and seeing Eragon mount Saphira. "Eragon where are you going?"

"Carvahall" he yelled before Saphira took off and let out a mighty roar.

Brom tried to stop them but knew it was to late. It was not long before the pair were gone. Brom acted quickly. He grabbed a mirror out of the hut and scryed Carvahall. What he saw worried him. He then scryed Roran then Garrow. When he saw Garrow he knew why his son left in a rush.

"I understand why he left in a hurry. He must have scryed Garrow and seen him hurt and looking near death. Garrow died last time and Eragon left and never returned to keep them out of the war." explained Brom.

 **I was hoping to get to Carvahall this chapter but the interaction between Eragon and Arya lasted longer then I expected. Next chapter Eragon goes home. How will he be recieved. What will Arya do with the information she found out from Eragon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. This will be the longest chapter so far for this story. It took a while to get it written. I kept deleting what I wrote and trying different ways to go with the chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.**

Eragon was over looking the villiage he grew up in. He was sadden to see it all fortified and the people looking scared because if the soldiers camped outside the villiage. There was not many of them so Eragon figured they were waiting for reinforcements.

Saphira walked up beside him. 'You could take them and not even break a sweat.'

Eragon gave a small chuckle. "Yes I could but lets find out what is going on first. We don't know how long the standoff has been going on. There maybe reinforcements close by. I need you tonight to check the rest of the valley."

'What will you be doing?' asked Saphira like she didn't know.

"Sneaking in to Horst home and healing Garrow." answered Eragon.

E/A

Later that night Eragon and Saphira flew low over the village. Eragon jumped off Saphira and held his hand out "veoht". He landed quietly on the roof. Working his way around he looked in the widow of the room that he knew Garrow would be in.

Looking in he saw Garrow laying in the bed with Elain and Katrina watching over him. "Slytha". The two woman fell asleep. Eragon opened the window and approached his uncle.

As he approached his uncle Garrow woke up. Seeing a man who's face was hidden in a cloak scared Garrow.

"Who are you? What did you do to them?" asked a defiant Garrow.

Eragon lowered his hood. "Hello Uncle. I came as soon as I discovered you were hurt. I came to heal you."

"Eragon."

"Yes Uncle. Sorry I had to disappear but it was for your safety. If I had stayed word have might have gotten out about some things and the Empire would have come looking for me." explained Eragon. "I know you have questions but they can wait. Lets get you healed up first then I will answer what I can."

Eragon notice Garrow past back out. While Garrow was out Eragon unwrapped his injury so he could see it. Working on healing from the inside to the out Eragon was able to heal his Uncle with using just a little energy from his sword.

With his Uncle healed Eragon snuck back out and waited on the window. He waited on the roof for Saphira to return.

E/A

Saphira was checking the country side when she felt a familiar presence brush up against her mind. 'Hello Emerald eyes. What are you doing here?'

'Looking for you and Eragon. I was not leaving him to deal with this on his own.' answered Arya.

'Does Oromis and Brom know where you are?' asked Saphira.

'I did not tell them I just called Firnen and took off after you two. I'm sure they have quest.' replied Arya.

Saphira just chuckled. 'Eragon will be surprised. He was afraid you would not speak with him for a long while.'

Arya just rolled her eyes. 'I am still upset with him but I would not abandon him. Where is he at?'

'If all went as planed he is waiting on the roof of the blacksmith for me to pick him up." answered Saphira. "I am looking to see if there are any more soldiers in the valley.'

'We will get him and meet you over Carvahall' replied Firnen.

E/A

Eragon sat low on the roof and tried to pick up any information on what was going on. He knew he would need to leave soon as the spell that put Katrina and Elain asleep would wear off soon. His Uncle should sleep till morning.

He sat there a while waiting when an individual dropped from the sky much like he did. He jumped and pulled his sword ready to attack when he saw who it was. Putting his sword away he turned to the raven hair elf with emerald eyes that had owned his heart for years.

Sitting back down "Arya what are you doing here?" asked Eragon.

"Did you think I would let you go off on your own and possibly get yourself killed." stated Arya with a little bit of heat in her voice.

Eragon was trying to hold his anger in as he spoke. "I am more the capable of taking care of myself."

Arya detected the underline tone in his voice. "My apologize, I didn't mean you could not but you also did not know the full extent in what is going on here when you just left."

Taking a deep breath Eragon changed to the ancient language "No I apologize. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you. Truth is I am still not all that sure what is going on. My Uncle was not any shape to answer before I healed him. He passed out after waking for a minute."

Arya asked "By the presences of the Imperial soldiers camped outside the village things are not good here."

"No the villagers have put barricades up all around the village. I have tried listening in on conversations but have no idea why the soldiers are here. Gallbatorix can not know of me yet." explained Eragon.

"I assume you don't want the village to know you are here."

"No, that would not be good. To many questions would be asked and if they discovered there was an elf her. They would never be able to keep that quiet." explained Eragon.

"What of your family. Surely you can trust them to keep your presents a secret." asked a concerned Arya.

"Yes, Come on we need to make our way to the ground. Elain and Katrina should have woken up by now and checked on my Uncle." explained Eragon.

Both made it around the house to were they could safely jump to the ground with out being seen. Once down they made their way around the front. Eragon used a few words in the ancient language to listen in the house. He heard Elain explained that she checked Garrows injuries and they were all healed. Eragon ended the spell and turned to his companion. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

E/A

"I don't know Horst. I fell asleep when I woke up Katrina was also just waking up. I checked Garrow and his bandages were gone and his wound was healed." Elain told all those that were there.

She had left Katrina with Garrow and came down stairs were her husband and sons were. Roran was also there. Horst and the others were shocked at the sudden healing of Garrow.

They were all startled by a knock at the front door. "You all wait here I will answer it." stated Horst.

Horst reached the door and call out. "Who is it?"

"A friend. I nor my companion mean you no harm."

Horst looked to his two sons and Roran. Once they were in position to support Horst if needed Horst opened the door. When he opened the door he saw two hooded figures.

The taller of the two spoke. "May we come in. I do not wish for the whole village to see us."

Horst thought the voice was familiar but it was Ronan that made the connection "Eragon."

Lowering his hood. "Hello Roran, Horst may we come in. I don't need everyone to know I am here."

A shocked Horst moved out of the way and Eragon and Arya stepped in so horst could close the door. Once it was close Eragon turned to address everyone when a fist connected with his face.

Eragon got knocked back but it was Roran that ended on the floor with an emerald sword at his throat. "Touch him again and I will kill you where you stand." said a female voice laced with a lot of venom.

Eragon moved next to Arya and place a hand on her arm. "Arya, it's Ok. Let him up so we can explain a few things."

Arya nodded to Eragon. She stood back and sheathed her sword. Everyone got a good look at the armor she wore even if the hood still concealed her face.

"Now if we can all sit at the table I will explain what I can and I have a few questions of my own." suggest Eragon.

Roran got up and gave Arya a wide berth. Eragon stayed a minute to have a word with Arya.

Speaking in a whisper. "Touch him again and I will kill you where you stand?"

"You are my friend." said Arya in a matter of fact tone.

"That's one of the things I lo.. like about you. You are always willing to stand by those you care about." said an embarrassed Eragon at his almost slip of the tongue.

Speaking in the ancient language. "It's OK Eragon. I own you an apology. I reacted badly to what you told me. I also understand why you never told me before. I have had time to think about what you said and we will talk about it later but now. Now we have other things to worry about."

Eragon gave Arya the sign of respect before they joined the others. When the got there Baldor asked.

"What was that language she spoke?" asked amazed Baldor.

Eragon turned to Arya who lowered her hood. Turning back to the others. "It is called the ancient language. It is the language that the elves speak. Arya as you can see is an elf and my most trusted friend. Use caution when speaking to her or about her. Elves have long memories when insulted and I would take it badly if she was insulted." relied Eragon with an edge to his voice none of them ever heard before.

Horst decide to lead the discussion as it was his house. 'Eragon could you explain what happen to you and were have you been."

Eragon looked at them all before speaking. "Maybe you should get Katrina so I only have to tell you all once." Elain looked at Horst before fetching the young woman.

It was a few minutes later Elain lead a shocked Katrna down stairs. When Katrina saw Eragon she approached him and gave him a hug which he returned. Arya eyes narrowed which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Arya felt a new feeling she never felt before seeing the young human female hug Eragon. She tried not to believe what it was but deep down she realized it was jealousy.

Roran seeing the look the elf was giving Katrina stepped close to her and pulled a confused Katrina to the other side of the table. When Katrina looked at him he whispered something that had her look between Eragon and Arya.

Eragon decided it was safer to ignore the glare Arya was giving Katrina and the knowing look Katrina was now giving him.

Taking a deep breath Eragon looks at every one at the table before starting. "Understand I can't tell you everything at the moment." Eragon held his hand up to forstall the complaints. "It's not that I don't want to it's just safer this way."

"Tell us what you can Lad." Eragon nodded to Horst.

Eragon continued. "While hunting I found something in the Spine that changed my life and very well could change the lives of all the races in Alagaesia. I have been off learning and training. Arya is one of the one I have learned from along with Brom and another elf. Brom it turns out is my father. Because of who he is has had to hide that fact and I need you all to keep it quiet for now. If Galbatorix was to learn this it would be bad."

Katrina asked "Why would the King care?"

"Brom was a rider. Morzan killed his dragon during the fall. He met my mother years later while spying on Morzan. They fell in love and when my mother became pregnant she came her to keep me safe. My father learned of this and hid here to watch over me."

"I did not want to disappear and let everyone think I was dead but to keep you all safe it had to be that way."

"Why come back now then?" Roran asked with a lot of anger in his voice which made Arya step closer to Eragon and glare at Roran.

"He came back to save your father. When he discovered is injury he made his way here to try to save him. Which he was able to do." Arya explained.

Elain gave a gasp. "You healed Garrow."

"Yes, one of the things I learned was magic. With what I learned I was able to heal him and save his life."

"Some of the other things I learned was how to read and write in basic and the ancient language. I also can speak another two languages a little. I learned the history of out land. I have also been trained with a sword."

"Now could you explain to me why the soldiers are here? Why Carvahall is barricaded and what happen to my Uncle."

Horst explain that they had a warning the Empire was sending soldiers out and taking all those who they felt could fight. The village decided it was best to hide all the young men. The soldiers started to tear the village apart looking for them and how one day several tried to take Katrina which lead to Garrows injuries and the current state to the village.

Eragon was glad that it had not been him for the reason for the mess the village was in and his family was not being targeted. The problem was he knew Galbatorix would not take the village defying him. He would make an example of them. The problem was getting them to safetey, either in Surdan or with the Varden in Farthen Dur.

He knew they made it to Surdan on their own the last time but Jeod did not know Eragon this time around. He needed to talk with Arya.

"The way I see it, because you stood up to the soldiers you can stay here and take your chances. I will tell you that that way will lead to your deaths or enslavement. The other option is to flee to Surdan or to join the Varden which is currently with the Dwarfs. Both Surdan and the Varden would welcome you. Getting there is the problem. I need to think about how I can help you. Arya and I are suppose to leave for the Varden in around 3 weeks." explained Eragon.

"How much time do you think we have?" asked Elain.

"I don't know. Arya and I have the valley being watched for more troops. If Galbatorix has a magician with these soldiers he will already know of your defiance and troops will be on the way. If he does not, which I believe he doesn't then someone will need to ride to Ceunon or Gil'ead. That will take time. At least a week if the rider rides hard. Then a few days if your lucky for them to organize some troops. Over a week for them to make it here. I would say at least three weeks from when a rider was sent. Arya." Eragon explained before turning to Arya.

"I would have to agree. Best guess the rider will head to Gil'ead. I doubt Galbatorix will waste a magician in Ceunon. When did you kill the soldiers?" asked Arya.

Horst answered "I would say about 4 days ago. I didn't see anyone ride out, boys."

Roran replied "I thought I saw someone leave a couple days ago."

"I would have to agree I was on guard duty the first couple days during the day. There was not a lot of movement in the soldiers camp and I thought I saw a rider head south a couple days ago." replied Albriech.

Eragon thought for a minute. He needed a map. He had one but it was with Saphira. He turned to Arya and spoke in the Ancient language.

"Arya do you think you could sneak out to the north of the village and meet the dragons. I have map in my saddle bag." asked Eragon.

Arya was a little surprised. "Yes I can be back no later then an hour if not sooner. It would depend on where the dragons were."

"If you go out the back door you should be able to avoid any villagers. Please go and be careful." Eragon said.

Arya got up and gave Eragon the elven sign of respect before leaving. Everyone was surprise by her sudden departure.

Eragon seeing their questions "She has left to get me something. Horst, Elain it is getting late. I hate to ask."

Before he could finish Elain spoke. "Eragon you don't need to ask. You have always been welcome here. Your friend Arya is also welcome. We have a spare room that the two of you will need to share if that is not a problem."

"Thank you Elain. We can make a single room work." replied Eragon.

"While we wait for your friend, tell us some more of what you have been up to." Ronan requested.

E/A

It was a couple hours later that Arya was able to sneak back. The dragons had been away so it was a while before Arya was able to contact Firnen. When the two dragons arived she explained what was going on and that they would probably be here a little while. She then got the map and some cloths and other thing her and Eragon would need. Including a mirror that was spelled to connect with a mirror in Oromis's hut.

When she got back she could see the relief in Eragon's face. Eragon explained the sleeping arrangements. She could sense Eragon's nervousness. She figure he would be worried she would be upset. She was now sitting on the bed in the room while Eragon went to check is Uncle before turning in for the night.

Eragon walked in a few minutes later and put wards up on the door. "He seems to be doing OK. Still asleep but I expected that."

"I am glad that you were able to heal your Uncle and he will be fine. I brought a mirror that we can use to contact Oromis and Brom. We should do that soon." explained Arya.

"We can do that first thing in the morning. They are both asleep by now. Plus your Mother will probably wish to speak with you." replied a tired Eragon.

"We are both tired ourselves. Let us get some sleep. I brought clothes and other things we will need for a few days." Arya informed Eragon.

"I will take the floor, you can have the bed." Eragon told her.

"I am not some week human female that has to have bed while the male sleeps on the floor. Plus the bed is big enough for both of us to sleep on it comfortable." Arya answered while glaring at him.

Eragon gave a small laugh before replying. "Arya I can take..."

"Eragon either we both sleep on the bed or on the floor." stated an annoyed Arya.

Eragon knew it was useless to argue with her on this. They both got changed and climbed in bed. After wishing each other good night Eragon turned off the lights. Both were asleep shortly after that.

 **So Eragon and Arya are in Carvahall and now have to figure the best way to save the village. Also the green eye monster has shown up in Arya. What will Oromis and Brom think when Eragon and Arya contact them. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another long chapter. It will start with the next morning. It will be another long chapter so enjoy. Thanks all those all who reviewed. I would like to see the reviews reach a 100 before it is over.**

Slowly Arya started to wake and become aware of he surroundings. First thing she noticed was the warmth she felt along her body then she notice a smell, a smell she associated with Eragon. It took her a minute to remember the night before.

She slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was snuggled up next to Eragon with her head resting on his shoulder. Her left hand had ahold of the shirt he slept in that night just above his heart. The last thing she notice was her left leg was laid over Eragon also.

Arya could tell Eragon was still asleep. She slowly put some distance between the two with out waking Eragon. She knew that he would be worried about how she would take how they woke up. Even if it was her that move over and snuggled up to him.

After disengaging herself from Eragon, Arya got up so that she could clean up and think. Arya gathered her clothes she would need for the day and went in the wash room off the room they stayed in. Arya stripped of her clothing and got in the bath and started to wash herself.

Arya had never shared a room much less a bed with another. With Eragon she felt comfortable to do so. She knew like most males she had known her whole life that they would have tried to take advantage of the situation.

Eragon on the other had while physically attracted to her had always shown her respect. Starting with the day he saved her. She had been topless and even though she was sure Eragon saw he never stared. She notice he would always look her in the eyes. Even when he washed the cuts on her chest and breast he only did what was needed to clean her injuries so he could heal them.

Then there was the day she went to the stream to bath and Eragon was still there washing. He turned around till she was in the water. Again he looked her in the face instead of staring at her chest.

Arya thought back to all what Eragon said that day before she left. Arya realized that Eragon did love her for her and not just how she looked. While there was physical attraction there was also love for who she was on the inside, the good and the bad.

Arya thought about how she felt towards Eragon. She would have to admit she found him attractive. She like the mixture of human and Elvish physical characteristics. He was still attractive while he looked like he was fully human.

Then there was the way he treated her. He was kind but not overbearing. He respected ability to take care of herself but worried. He trusted her and thought enough of her to ask her opinion. He was also kind and wanted what was best for others even at the coast to his well being.

Some of the things she didn't like was how he felt he had the weight of the world on his shoulders alone and would blame himself for things he could not control. Still she liked that about him too.

Arya closed her eyes. Arya knew she cared for him but how much. She knew it had to be more then friends. Her actions yesterday told her that much. How she reacted to Roran attacking Eragon and more how she felt when Katrina hugged him and he hugged her back. She knew that they were nothing more then friends and Eragon saw her as family.

Lastly there was how she woke up this morning. She felt comfortable and safe. She never felt like it before not even with Faolin. Not that they ever shared a bed.

The question was what is it that she felt for Eragon. Friendship yes. Love. Did she love him. Yes but was she falling in love with him. Was he the one she could see herself becoming his mate. She knew she was not there yet but would it become that. That was what scared her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Eragon move around in the other room.

E/A

Eragon woke up to the light coming in the window. Even though Arya had already left the bed he could still smell her on the sheets and pillows. He heard someone in the wash room and figured Arya was getting ready for the day. Eragon got out of bed and started getting ready himself.

Arya came out a few minutes later. "Good morning Arya. Did you sleep OK?" greeted Eragon.

Arya felt her face give off a small blush. "Morning Eragon. Yes I did. You did as well."

Eragon saw the slight blush and thought he was better off not asking. "Yes. I am going to get cleaned up. Do you want to contact Oromis and Brom and start filling them in."

"I will wait for you to return." replied Arya.

Eragon went to the washroom while Arya got the mirror out. When Eragon returned a few minutes later Arya was sitting at the edge of the bed with the mirror floating in front of her. Eragon sat next to her. Arya said a few words and the mirror showed inside of what Arya recognized as her mother's office. Oromis and Brom were there talking with Islanzadi.

Arya decide to be the one to speak. "Mother, Oroms-elda, Brom."

The three turned to see Arya and Eragon in the mirror. Arya looked defiant while Eragon looked a little nervous but also determined. Both gave the Elven greeting.

Islanzadi spoke before the two riders could. "Arya you and Eragon have some explaining to do."

Eragon sensing an argument coming spoke before Arya could say what was on her mind and by the look of her eyes it would not be any good.

"Your Majesty. First I would like to Apologize. I had hope to meet you and introduce myself along with the dragons but a emergency came up that I needed to take care of. It was a good thing I left when I did. Not only was I able to save the life of my Uncle who is like a father to me but Arya and I arrived in time to hopefully prevent the villagers of Carvahall from all being killed." Eragon greeted.

Brom spoke up "Garrow is well then and what is going on that the entire village is in danger."

Eragon replied "He is healed I have not seen him this morning but he should be awake soon. As for the villagers."

Eragon explained about the warning the village received and the hiding all the young men. How things got worse when several soldiers tried to take Katrina and more then likely rape her. He explained when Garrow introvigne and was nearly fatally injured how other villagers killed the soldiers.

"Now Carvahall has been fortified the best the villagers could do. Three days ago a rider was sent to get reinforcements. We believe he will need to travel to Gil'ead. Best guess is that the village as 3 weeks before more troops arrive." Eragon finished.

Oromis spoke up "Yes Galbatorix will not let this stand. What do you have planned?"

"The village needs to be evacuated. The first thing I need to figure out is what the best option will be. Getting the to Surdan or to the Varden would be for the best. The question what is the best way to get them there."

Eragon unfolded his map. "One option and the most dangerous would for the village to cross the Spine and head to Narda. They could hire a ship to get them to Surdan or at least a barge to get them to a port with larger ships. Best option would be Teirm. It is also the most dangerous option. Brom has a friend there that could help but one of us would have to seek him out before the village made it that far."

"Yes that would be extremely dangerous. I know that Jeod would help if we could get word to him. That's if they made it that far. The Spine has it's own dangers. Then you would need to find someone in Narda who would not betray them. What other options have you come up with?"

"Another option is they head south out of the valley threw the pass and by Utgarg. hey could follow the Spine southward. That area is barren of people. They would be fine till they came to the road that ran between Dras Leona and Teirm. That is a small risk if they cross it at night. They would need to stay on the west side of the lake and continue to follow the Spine till they were south of Belatona. Then head east and cross the Jiet River and follow it south till they reach Surdan."

"Last option is head east after leaving the valley and travel between Du Weldenvarden and the Hadarac Desert. They head east till they reach the Edda river then head south to the Boar Mountains when head back west to Surdan or join the Varden in Farthen Dur. Assuming the Varden will even be there by the time they made it that far. The problem there is it is the longest route and they would not have the supplies here to make it." explained Eragon.

"It would require help from the elves and the Dwarfs." stated Arya. "It would also be the most taxing on the villagers."

"The last option while the safest does not seem like the best option." stated Islanzadi. "The elves would help if needed but I foresee issues with the two interacting. I am well aware of humans views about elves."

Eragon was starting to get mad at her superior attitude. "Yes humans don't understand Elves but Elves have their attitudes towards humans." Eragon saw Islanzadi start to interrupt. "Don't deny it your Majesty. All races have issues with others born out of ignorance. That's why we need the riders. If that was the option the villagers wanted I would have Brom travel with them. He is well know and respected by the Elves, Dwarfs and the villagers."

Arya decided to give her opinion. "I think the best option would be the second option. The danger is minimal in all but a couple places and a shorter route. It would still be better if a ride was with them to scout ahead."

"Arya who would you suggest travel with them?" asked Oromis.

"Brom. Eragon and I still need to travel to see Nar Garzhvog and gain the aid of the Urgals. This also could benefit the villagers as Nar Gazhvog could insure the villagers were not attacked from the Spine. Once we talk with Nar Garzhvog we need to head to the Varden. Galbatorix is drafting conscripts all over the Empire. He must be getting ready for a major attack. That can only be Surdan or the Varden. My guess is Surdan."

"Daughter why do believe Surdan?" ask the Queen.

"Because Eragon already foiled Galbatorix's plans to attack the Varden and Dwarvs using the Urgals. Ajihad and King Hrothgar have already been warned. That leaves Surdan." replied Arya.

"I would have to agree." Eragon spoke up.

"Eragon you and Arya speak to the villagers and see what they want to do. If they do decide to flee they need to leave as soon as possible." Oromis suggested.

"We will speak to Horst and my Uncle today. We may need to reveal the dragons and let the village know who we are. So far only a few know we are here and none know we are riders." explained Eragon.

"Do what you need to do. I will leave and join you as soon as I can. Keep us informed." Brom told the two.

"Arya be careful. I nearly lost you because of your choices." stated Islanzadi.

Arya emerald eyes harden and was about to comment when Eragon ended the connection. Arya turned those eyes on him but he didn't back down.

"Arya I know you are upset with your mother. She is wrong but arguing will do no good. She will still hold on to her opinions." explained Eragon while taking her hands in his.

When he was done he realized he had her hands in his and quickly let go. "Sorry, Now we need to speak to Horst."

They both headed down stairs and was surprised to see Garrow sitting at the table. When he saw Eragon he stood with the help of Roroan. Eragon approached his uncle who took Eragon in a tight hug.

"Thank you Eragon for saving my life. I can't say I am happy with your choices but I understand wanting to protect ones family. You got a lot of your mother in you." commented Garrow.

Elain spoke up "Sit and have breakfast. Arya, Eragon explained about what Elves eat so I have some fruit, bread and cheese for you and Eragon."

"I still can't believe Eragon who spent half is life hunting gave up meat." said a laughing Roran. Which had others laughing.

Eragon and Arya sat at the table next to each other and ate quietly. When everyone was done Eragon turned to Arya and got a slight nod. Facing the others.

"We spoke with Brom, the Elven Queen and another this morning threw a scrying mirror. We discussed what the options were for the village. The way we see it you have no choice but to flee. The only question is to where and the best way to go about it." explained Eragon.

"Is there no way we could stay." asked Katrina.

"No Galbatorix can not have you defying him. It would lead to other villages doing the same and he already has enough trouble with the Varden and with Surdan as an independent country." answered Arya.

Eragon then explained the three routes that was discussed earlier. He told them the positives and the negatives for each option. He and Arya also told them they felt option two was the best option. Garrow and Horst asked questions and the two riders answered best they could.

"No matter which option you decide you will not be alone. While Eragon and I have other missions to accomplish, Brom will be on his way here to act as a guide, scout and o help protect you all." explained Arya.

"How will Brom even get here in time. You said he was with the Elves at the moment." asked Horst.

Arya and Eragon looked at each other before removing the gloves on their hands and holding their palms on their right hands up for all to see. Everyone was surprised to see the mark of the riders.

"The item I found in the Spine was a dragon egg. Saphira hatched for me an another egg we retrieved hatched for Arya. Brom was given a second chance and a second egg hatched for him. He can get here with in days by flying." explained Eragon.

Everyone was shocked by what they just heard. "This explains much Lad." commented Garrow. "Is there any ore surprises you have for us.

"Arya if you would change me back?" asked Eragon. Arya moved her right hand over Eragons face bringing his elfish characteristics back out.

"All riders go threw changes that take years but the dragons used their magic to change me so that I would be stronger and faster. Better able to deal with what was to come." explained Eragon.

"You look like an elf. Are you one now?" asked Baldor.

"No I am not an elf I just have elfish characteristics. Such as I am as strong and as fast as an elf. My magic is stronger and yes I look a lot like one." Eragon informed them.

"Do you live as long as Elves?" asked Katrina.

"Not because of the changes. Because I am a rider I will live till I either get sick or fatally injured or if I just become to tired of living and decide to pass on." answered Eragon.

"So can you still take a human wife. I know you always wanted a family." aske Roran.

"I could but I would not. I will not age like a human will. I would have to watch my wife and any children grow old and die. If I was to take a companion I would need to take an elf mate or another human rider as a mate." Eragon informed them.

Albriech asked the question Eragon had wished he didn't. "Is Arya your mate. You to seem close and the look she gave Katrine when she hugged you would scare anyone stiff."

Arya's eyes narrowed that had his fear for his life. "Eragon and I are not mates but we both care for the others and are good friends. That is all you need to know. Nothing else is any of your business." Albriech just nodded while everyone else wondered what was their relationship.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand. Horst you and Uncle need to call a meeting of the whole village. Arya and I will be here waiting to here what the village wants. Let us know and we will do what we can to help you." Eragon told the two.

"Will you not be there?" asked Garrow.

"Not at the moment we will speak to them if needed but considering the attitudes towards elves it is best we wait to reveal ourselves." answered Eragon.

"OK, we will call it for this afternoon at Quimby's tavern." Horst informed everyone.

E/A

The meeting happen just after the lunch hour. Everyone had an opinion and some of those were better never spoken. After several arguments the village came to an agreement. There were a few who refused to leave Carvahall and would take their chances but everyone else decided to leave. All that was left was dealing with the soldiers camped outside the village and packing everything they could take.

Horst and Garrow would also need to speak with Eragon and Arya about what the village decided and the problem of the guards.

E/A

A young man in his early 20's approached the throne that the King sat upon. A blood red dragon at his side. Both waited to hear what the king they were force to serve had to say.

 **Arya is still struggling with her feelings for Eragon. She knows she cares more then friendship but not sure how much or too scared to believe. Garrow and Eragon have reunited. Things are still bad between Arya and her mother. Brom will be joining them and leading the village to safety but which way will they chose. Hope to have another chapter out soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait after getting a bunch of chapters out quickly. This will be a shorter chapter.**

It was dark, not even the moon was out this night. Around a small camp of 20 imperial soldiers two guards patrolled. Every so often they would stop by a fire to warm up and talk. It was about half way threw their shift when one of the guards reached the fire. He waited but the second guard never showed. He was about to sound the alarm when he felt a pain in his chest. He had just enough time to look down and see an arrow with white feather fletching before his world went black.

E/A

A lone figure who's face was hidden in a hood reached the guard and retrieved the arrow. As he pulled the arrow out a shorter individual arrived. They looked at each other as if they were speaking to each other but no sound left their mouths. A minute later they disappeared in the dark of the camp.

E/A

Behind a barricade that blocked the main road of the village the camp was near a few individuals watched in the directions of the soldiers camp. They were the only ones who knew what was happening. None of them spoke or made any jokes. It was not a night for that. About a Kilometer away 20 soldiers were losing their lives. The ones watching did not know if the served the King willingly or were forced. Not that it mattered they could not be allowed to live and report of the village leaving and which way they went.

E/A

Horst his two sons and Roran walked in the front door after a night of standing guard at the main barricade. When they walked in the area of the kitchen they found Elain and Katrina making breakfast.

Elain saw her husband look towards the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"They both are asleep. They looked grim when they returned." explained Elain with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I imagine so. It must have been a hard thing for them to do. Best not say anything when they come down. They will talk about it if they need to." Horst said the last while looking at the three young men sitting at the table.

E/A

Garrow left his room to head down to breakfast when he started to pass the door of the room his nephew and his friend were staying in. He started to open the door before stopping. He didn't want to disturb the two after the night they had.

E/A

In the room Garrow just past two individuals slept in each others arms. Both had returned to the house after their mission. Both exhausted and sadden on the task they had to carry out that night.

E/A

It was close to mid morning when Eragon woke up. He felt a warm body curled up next to him with the smell of fresh crushed pine needles. He was surprised that Arya had move and was sleeping next to her.

Not wanting to take the chance of her being upset or even embarrassed if she discovered she moved in her sleep and curled up next to him Eragon eased out of the bed. Eragon knew he should have slept on the floor. He does not want to jeopardize his friendship with her. The problem was he knew she would not let him sleep on the floor.

Eragon got cleaned up in the wash room and thought about what it felt like to wake up next to Arya. It was the best feeling in the world. The problem was he was worried of causing more problems with Arya.

Brom would be here in a couple days and then the two of them would be on their way and would not be required to share a bed. He just have to keep from doing or saying anything to cause Arya to be angerly with him or more angerly hen she may or may not be with him still.

E/A

Arya woke when she felt Eragon get up. When she realized she was on his side of the bed again she got worried about how Eragon would react. She would just have to wait and see if he said anything. If not she would not bring it up.

E/A

Elain was down stairs sitting at the table with Katrina while Horst, her sons, Garrow and Roran were at another meeting about the village leaving. Her and Katrina stopped talking when they heard a noise from the stairs.

Eragon and Arya were coming down the stairs. Both looked a little better then they did after returning from their task last night.

"Morning you two. Would you like something to eat?" asked Elain.

"Mornin" greeted Katrina.

"Morning" replied Eragon and Arya.

Eragon nodded at the question about breakfast and they both sat at the table. Katrina notice that when Eragon sat next Arya he put a little bit more distance then normal when they sat by each other. She wondered what was wrong but reframed from asking.

After eating and not see any of the others Eragon asked "Where is everyone else?"

"Horst and Garrow gather up some of the others and checked the soldiers camp. They were going to have those that went with them help collect everything that the soldiers had and see what we could use on the trip to Surda." answered Elain.

"Good you all will need all the supplies you can get. It will be a long trip." replied Eragon.

"How dangerous will it be Eragon?" asked a nervous Katrina.

Arya decided to answer "It will not be with out risk. That is why we have Brom coming to escort you so the risk will be less. Eagon and I also will be heading off to speak with the Urgals in the area. We will need their aid if we are to beat Galbatorix."

"Can they be trusted." asked Katrin with some mistrust.

"Katrina I know it will be hard for you to believe but they are not the monsters that we were raised to believe. The clan chief we are going to meet with will honor any agreement that we agree to. It's in their best intrest. If we don't win they very well may be wiped of the face of Alagasia." explained Eragon.

Katrina was still not sure but trusted Eragon enough to hope things would work out for the best. She was brought out of her thought by the front door opening. Horst and Garrow walked in looking a little worst for the wear.

Eragon saw this and asked "What happen?"

"Some of the villagers are a little spooked over all the soldiers missing. To calm them down we had to tell them we had some unexpected help." explained Garrow.

"Of course Sloan opened his big mouth demanding to know who. We told them we couldn't say. Which lead to Sloan starting saying we should just stay and blame everything on the strangers. So now half the village wants to stay and take their chance." Horst said as he sat down. He then turned to Katrina. "He demanded you come home. He doesn't want you to associate with us incase we try to convince you to come with us when we leave."

Katrina slumped in her chair. By their village customs even though she was an adult she still fell under her father's control till she married and then she could only marry with his blessing. She knew he would never agree to let her marry Roran. He had never cared for Garrow or his family.

Everyone heard Arya let out a angerly hiss. She was not able to say anything before Eragon did. "They are fools if they stay and sorry Katrina your father is the biggest. Horst Brom will be here in a couple days. Those who want to leave should get ready."

Eragon then turned to Katrina. "Katrina, I know what the customs are here. I don't agree with them and if you want to leave with Roran and the others we will do everything in our power to help."

"Eragon, if she does then she will be looked down on by the rest. I agree what Sloan wants and how he is preventing her to marry Roran is wrong." Garow stated before Eragon interrupted.

"Uncle by the same laws and customs of this land as Lead Rider I can wed them. As for what the village thinks. The ones that would do the talking are the ones that have always sided with Sloan and those who think like him. I'm willing to bet they are the ones wanting to stay." said Eragon.

"Aye, they are. Lass it is up to you what you want. If you want to stay here with us we will support you. If you want to return to your father we will support that also." Horst informed the upset young lady.

"I want to stay with you all. I want to be able to Roran. My father would either never let me marry or marry me off to someone that could benefit him." stated Katrina

Arya let out another angerly hiss before mumbling low enough that only Eragon could hear. "Humans and their barbaric customs." before storming off.

The others looked at Eragon. "The elves believe in equality between the sexes." turning towards Katrina. "If you want I will marry the two of you. It will not be grand or anything but where we are going it will be recognized as legal."

Katrina nodded. "Thank you Eragon."

"Yea thanks Cousin." replied Roran.

"We need to get back to the matter at hand. Uncle did you gather all the supplies and weapons from the camp?" asked Eragon.

"We did but Sloan and some of his crowd took the weapons saying they needed them." answered Garrow.

E/A

The villagers went about getting ready to leave or a few watching. They all stopped what they were doing when two hooded figures walked out of Horst and Elain's front door. They were more surprised when they pulled two swords. When one of the swords burst in blue flames they all stepped back in fear. They watched as the two approached Sloan's butcher shop.

No one moved when the one with the blue flaming sword cut threw the front door of the butcher shop. They heard some yelling coming from the shop then sounds of fighting. When it became quiet a couple started to moved towards the shop when Roran told them to stop. Then the two hooded figures walked out of the shop.

"Roran, you Baldor and Albriech can go in and get the stuff Sloan took." said the taller of the two.

E/A

A few days later Eragon and Arya were waiting for Brom. They were waiting with their dragons and their stuff. They would be leaving to find Nar Garzhvog and try to work a peaceful deal with him so that the Urgals would come to the aid of the Varden in exchange for land of their own.

Eragon watched as Jura became larger. "Brom has arrived. Now it's time for us to move on with the next part of our plan."

Arya did not say anything. Things had been strained between the two of them since they had to share a bed. Arya would not admit it to Eragon but she felt comfortable sleeping next to him.

Brom slid off Jara and already could tell there was a lot of tension between the two. "Would the two of you want to tell me what is going on between you two. You can cut the tension with a knife."

"There is nothing going on between the two of us. Things have gone well since arriving." Arya replied with her usual stoick expression.

Eragon decided not to comment. He knew things would work them selves out with time. Eragon went on to explain what had happen since the two arrived and the plans that had been made to save the village. Brom listened and said he would try to convince the ones who didn't want to leave to flee with the rest.

After Eragon and Arya had filled Brom in the mounted their dragons and headed for the Spine were they knew the Bolvek Tribe.

 **So Brom as arrived and to help the village make their way to safety. Things seem to be tense with Eragon and Arya. Will tings work out for them?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Took a bit of time for me on this chapter. Needed to figure out a few thinks and had to keep changing things so I liked it better. Still not a 100% sure about how it turned out.**

Two dragons cut threw the sky as their riders sat upon their back quietly. It was a short flight for the two dragons as the Bolvek Tribe was not that far from Carvahall.

"Saphira, what can we do to help our riders?" asked a worried Fernin.

"We can not help them. It would be better for them to work things out them selves. Though if it takes them too long we can always leave them on a small island till they mate." replied Saphira.

"Are all two leggs this blind about love?" asked Fermin.

"No"

E/A

It was mid afternoon when Eragon spotted the village. He knew they had to be seen by now and just hoped they would be able to speak with Nar Garzhvog before they had to hurt any of the Urgals. Eragon decided the best approach was just to land in the center of the village and dismount keeping their hands away from their swords.

'Arya.' Eragon called out with his mind.

'Yes Eragon.'

'We will land in the center of the village. Nar Garzhvog should already know of me and my wanting to speak with him. Keep your hands away from your sword. We will dismount and ask to speak with Nar Garzhvog. Hopefully with out having to hurt or kill any Urgals.' explained Eragon.

'Eragon do you think that is wise. We will be out numbered and could be over before we had a chance to defend ourselves.' asked a conserned Arya.

'I know it is a risk but I feel it is the best chance we have. If you have any suggestions I am willing to listen.' replied Eragon.

E/A

They landed in the center of the village square. To the North side stood Nar Garzhvog and several of his rams. Eragon had taken Arya's suggestion and reached out with his mind and was able to convince him to let the two dragons land with their riders.

Eragon dismounted with Arya landing beside him. The two riders stepped in front of the dragons. Eragon raised his chin as a sign of respect and greeted Nar Garzhvog in his own language. To say the large krull was suprised was an understatement.

"What brings you here rider. Your kind have never been very tolerant of the Urgals." asked a skeptical Nar Garzhvog.

"With good reasons. The Urgals love to fight. It is part of your culture. It's how your rams prove themselves in order to hopefully get a mate." replied Eragon while Arya wondered where he was going with this. "That being said. I hope in the future after Galbatorix is removed from the thron he stole peace can be brought to the land. As leader of the free riders I hope to bring peace beteween all the races. Even the Urgals. It will not be easy and it will not be over night."

"No it will not. It also may not be possible. As you said fighting is part of our culture. There is also a lot of bad blood on both sides." answered Nar Garzhvog.

Arya listened as Eragon and Nar Garzvog talked. She had to admit she was impressed in how Eragon conducted himself with the large krull.

Eragon looked around before replying. "Yes there is bad blood between the Urgals and the other races. Especially the humands. I believe it is possible. It will not be easy."

"You have not come to just talk of the future. What reason do you have for being here?" Nar Garzhvog demanded.

"The village of Carvahall will be passing through the Spine to avoid the Empire. They are hoping to make their way to Surda. I ask that they be allowed to pass through your lands safely." explained Eragon.

"I have no objections to them passing thru. My rams will leave them be. I could send rams to help guide them through safer passages but I do not believe they would be recieved well and bloodshed could be avoided." Nar Garzhvog replied.

"Another rider is helping them. He would recieve your rams help without question. He would also help keep the peace between the villagers and your rams." answered Eragon. "Another thing I want to speak with you about is the up coming war with the Empire."

"I do not ask you or your rams to fght. I just ask that you not side with the Empire. As you know the shade Durza already tried to use the Urgals to fight for the Empire. He was planning to attack the Varden and the Dwarves at Farthen Dur. If that battle had take place you would have lost most of you rams. It would have forced myself to come out in the open to fight in order to protect the Varden and Dwarves and kill the shade. Luckly I was able to defeat the shade before this could come to be. Now it is up to you and the other clan chiefs to make your own choices as to what you want to do during the war."

"I find it hard to believe you don't demand the Urgals fight the Empire as a way for us to replay the debt we owe you for freeing us from Durza." asked Nar Garzhvog.

"You don't owe me anything. Yes it would help if you joined us in our fight to dethron Galbatorix but I would not demand it. It is the riders duty to bring peace to Alagaesia. A duty the riders of the old failed in after a thousand years of peace." replied Eragon.

Nar Garzhvog looked at Eragon with skepticism. The rider was not acting as he expected. He was not sure the peace the ride wanted could come to be. Even if the rider said the Urgals did not owe him anything Nar Garzhvog knew the Urgals owed him a debt. He would need to speak with the elders of the clan.

"I need to speak with the clan elders to decide were we go from here. You have given me much to think about. I will send a few rams to the ourskirts of Carvahall. I ask that your rider meet with them so that no bloodshed comes to be." Nar Garzhvog stated.

"I thank you for the help you are offering my family and friends. I may look like an elf but I was born humand from Carvahall. I will contact my father Brom, the ride that is helping the village cross the Spine. You have my word as a rider that your rams will be safe. My father will protect them from the villagers. If the villagers become to hostile I wll have Brom thank them for trying to help and let them know they may return home. I will also have Brom inform the villagers that if they want his help they will need to be more open minded and let go of old prejudices of their believes of the other races." explained Eragon. "We will take our leave of you now. We need to head to the Varden to speak about what need to be done to free our world. May your tribe thrive."

"May you and your mate have a full house." replied Nar Garzhvog.

Arya did a double take at that but did not say anything. The two riders climbed on their dragons and flew off.

E/A

Brom stepped on a porch he had not been on in months. Not since his son kidnapped him. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Once he was sure things were clear he knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened it was Horst who answered.

"Brom."

"Yes, may I come in?" asked Brom.

"Yes of course. Eragon said you would be joining us." replied Horst.

Brom entered and greeted all that were staying there. Horst and his family, Garrow, Roran and Katrina. After the greetings they all sat at the table to go over where the town stood on leaving.

E/A

It had been four days since the met with Nar Garzhvog and they were currently camped in wester end of the Beor Mountains.

They traveled south over the Spine till they were just North of Feinster. They took a few hours and entered the city to get a feel of the citizens and their view of the Empire. They found an inn with a dinning area and ate a lite lunch and listen to the talk of the town.

Ater that they headed East to Melian then headed to Furnost. All three places the view of the citizans was the same. All hated the Empire but none of people brave enough to speak out seem to feel the need to do anything about it.

Eragon sat by the fire thinking. Things had been a little tense between him and Arya. Between the sleeping arangments at Horst's home and what Nar Garzhvog said as they were leaving had lead to very little talk between the two. About the only thing they talked about was what was reported from Brom and Oromis through the sryig mirrors that Eragon had created and connected to each other.

Eragon looked at the elf sitting across the fire from him. Arya had a stick in her hand and was poking at the fire, not paying any attintion to anything around her.

Even if he had known this Arya less then a year, after two years of knowing the elf in the old time line, Eragon knew she was in deep thought. Eragon wanted to ask he about what but reframed from doing so. He knew she would not say and would not be happy he asked.

E/A

They finally made it to the waterfall entrance. After they entered Farther Dur there would be no keeping the news that two dragon riders existed and opposed him.

Arya picked up a rock and hit it in the rock wall and called out the saying so they may gain entrance. It was just a couple minutes later the great door opened. Arya and Eragon lead the two dragons in. Eragon had a quick thought about how much beeter it was this time.

When they entered Eragon looked around the mix of humand and dwarf guards. He did not see Orik and was a little disappointed.

"I am Eragon Bromsson rider of Saphira. With me is Arya rider of Firnem fotmer Elven ambasator to the Varden. We have come to speak to Ajihan and King Hrothgar." greeted Eragon.

The lead guard a dwarf answered them "Welcome riders. Before you are allowed to enter we need to search your minds to make sure you do not support Galbatorix."

Arya replies "That would be unwise. For I am full elf and Eragon thanks to the dragons is at least half elf. To touch our minds would be dangerous. Also, there are knowledge we hold that can not be revieled. I was the Elven ambassador for nearly 70 years. Long before those who are the Varden were even born. Send for Orik. He can verify who I am."

They were lead to a large room off to the side to wait. Eragon reached his mind out to Arya and waited for her to let him in so they may speak. 'At least it is a friedier greeting then the last time. Last time they held a knife to Murtagh throat while you laid on Saphira's back dying.'

Arya looked his way 'How close to death was I before you were able to get me aid?'

Eragon looked down 'Too close. One of the twins was for leaving you with us till we were free to proceed. Orik was the one who convinced them to let you be taken to the healers. It would had been a tragedy if you had died. The Varden would have all died here if you had died. I would have been dead as well. I also would have never gotten to to know the best friend I have ever had.'

Arya could tell he feared her death a great deal and was touched by what he said about her being the best friend he ever had. She knew things were strained between them. Part of it was he had lied about their relationship in the old time line. Arya understood why he did it but he still lied. Was it he did not trust her or did he think she would behave badly. Then it accured to her that she did that exact thing. She acted badly. Part of it was he lied but part was her reacting to how she most likely felt towards him before he came back. Part was how she was starting to feel and was scared of falling for him then possibly lossing him. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened.


End file.
